The Return and the new Knight of the round
by Miyu101
Summary: It's been a year. Allie,Peter,Ashley,Edmund,Susan,and Lucy head back to Narnia only to realize things are not how they left them. With new friends they must fight the new enemy.  Squeal to the Dreamer and the lover.
1. First day and welcome home part 1

**Well here is the sequel like we promised :) Hope you like it:) We can't wait to hear from you. **

* * *

Daniel and Ashley had just found there way home the other day. Allie and Kyle were working on there house. Ashley didn't know why she would just marry Peter sooner or later. Then Daniel said:

"Kyle will probably move in with us and give Allie and Peter that house."

Ashley couldn't believe I did not think about that smiled at my brother. Their mom walked in our room.

"Ashley Daniel if you two don't hurry you will be late for the train."

Ashley grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Daniel followed. Daniel had to follow after his fourteen year old sister. She was a loving person but she always got herself into trouble. Daniel was twelve but he felt older. His childhood was cut short thanks to the stories of Narnia and Aslan saving his life...but that is a story for another time. Daniel stopped his sister and said:

"Listen Ashley go and sit on the bench! I am going to get our tickets."

Ashley nodded her head and walked down to the train station. That's when she saw a fight she ran down the stairs. She was shocked when she saw a blond headed boy and a black headed boy that were part of her life. The fight was broken up. Ashley heard the black headed boy make a smart comment:

"Your welcome."

"I had it sorted!"the blond said

Ashley couldn't believe that. She knew the black headed one was Edmund but the blond headed that couldn't be Peter...he would never talk to Edmund like that.

"Ashley?"A little voice asked

Ashley looked down and saw Lucy. Ashley smiled. Lucy was wearing her school uniform just like her and Susan were wearing with her hair in pigtails. Soon two arms wrapped around her waist. A voice breathed in her ear.

"I missed you."the voice whispered

"Missed you two."Ashley replied

She turned and faced Edmund, he was smiling and had a couple of bruises.

"Whats wrong?"Susan asked walking over

"What's wrong with Peter?"Ashley asked

"What do you mean?"Lucy asked

"Peter normally respects you all but now it is like he has a cold edge to him."Ashley replied

Edmund, Susan, and Lucy looked at each other.

"How can you tell?"Edmund asked

"I feel the coldness coming from his heart."Ashley said

Edmund just hugged Ashley tighter as they walked to the bench.

"Is Allie with you?"Peter asked

"Not with us..but she should be here soon. She was going to ride the train with us. But I think she might be going to jail."Ashley said

"Why?"Lucy asked

"For killing Peter for getting into the fights he has been getting in."Ashley replied

Peter sighed, Ashley could tell the others have done gave him alot of speeches. Ashley sighed then Lucy said:

"What about Daniel I am supper excited to see him."

Ashley sighed as the group sat on the bench. Lucy was sitting in Ashley's lap who was between Edmund and Peter.

"What was this fight about Peter?"Susan asked

"He bumped me!"Peter replied

"So you punched him?"Susan asked

"No then he wanted me to apologize to him!"Peter said

Ashley sighed:

"So then you hit him?"Ashley asked

"Is it that hard to just walk away?"Susan asked

"I shouldn't have to!"Peter said

Peter jumped up.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of getting treated like kids?"Peter asked

"We are kids."Edmund said

"Well I haven't always been a year how long does he plan on us to wait?"Peter asked

"I think it is time we stop pretending and get use to living here."Susan said

Ashley felt Lucy's muscles tighten.

"Susan I believe that we will go back..."Ashley's said

Lucy turned and smiled at Ashley. Lucy mouthed a thank you. Ashley mouthed back a your welcome. Edmund smiled. His wife and his sister always had a connection .

"Oh no..Pretend you are talking to me!"Susan said quickly to Ashley while Peter sat back down.

"We are talking to you."Edmund said

"OUCH!"Lucy said jumping up.

"Quite Lucy!"Peter said

"Something pinched me!"Lucy said

"Edmund stop kicking me!"Ashley said

"I am not kicking you!" Edmund replied "Peter stop touching me!"

"I am not touching you!"Peter replied

"Look will all of you!"Susan started

"Whats that?"Ashley asked

"It looks like magic!"Lucy said

"Everyone hold hands!"Peter yelled

"I am not holding your hand!"Edmund said

Yet Edmund had already latched hand with Ashley. Peter grabbed his hand. The group watched as the train station was torn apart. Papers flew everywhere as they watched soon they realized that they were on a beach in a cave. Lucy Susan and Ashley smiled at each other. They ran into the water, throwing off their school jackets and shoes. Peter looked at his brother and smiled. Edmund smiled back that was the first great smile that Peter had smiled in a long time.

"Race ya!"Peter said

"Last one in is a rotten egg!"Edmund yelled running but was pushed back by his brother.

Edmund finally made it to the water. Ashley was dancing around in it. Edmund smiled and picked her up bridal style and spun her around. Ashley laughed. Lucy shot Peter a look and they both agreed. They got down and threw water at the couple. Susan joined in later. Ashley was let down and helped her husband splash water on his siblings.

"Watch out!"Ashley yelled to Peter

"Here it comes!"Edmund yelled as he dropped a handful of water on her head.

Ashley looked up at the top of a mountain Edmund walked over and joined her. Soon he noticed what she was staring at.

"Ed..Ed!"Susan yelled

"Ashley?"Lucy asked

"EDMUND ASHLEY!"Peter said

"hu? What is it?"Edmund asked

"Whats wrong?"Peter asked

"Where do you think we are?"Ashley asked

"Well, were do you think?"Peter asked

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia!"Edmund said

"Neither do I!"Ashley said

Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked up to where the other family members were looking at. The group got there shoes back on and walked up to the ruins.

"Who do you think lived here?"Peter asked

"I think we did!"Susan replied picking up a golden man from a chess set.

"Hey that's mine, from my chess set!"Edmund said

"Which chess set?"Peter asked

"He didn't have a golden chess set in Finchly now did he?"Ashley asked

Peter shot her a glance that made her want to run behind Edmund. Soon Lucy got there attention.

"Can't be!"Lucy said

"LUCY!"Susan and Peter yelled

"Ever wonder why in Narnia we always chase her?"Ashley asked to Edmund

They made it to the center of the ruins. Lucy pushed Peter in the middle then scooted Susan next to him with a space in between them. Then she fixed Edmund on the other side with Ashley right next to him. Then Lucy hopped beside Susan.

"Imagine walls, And columns, there. And a glass roof."Lucy said pointing in the directions

Ashley felt her breath tighten in her chest. Like it wouldn't come out. Yet she said two words breathless.

"Cair Paravel"

Everyone was shocked. Their once home now lay in ruins.

* * *

**You are probably asking what about Allie? Well next chapter we will find out. Hope you liked this:) Don't forget to Review **


	2. Meeting the Prince and a hostage part 2

**I forgot to say this in my first post but thanks for supporting my first story. Without all of your support I could not have wrote it nor this one. Just so you know there are me, My sister and my brother plus my best friend Ryan. We are really glad you like our story. We also hope you like this one:)  
**

* * *

Allie walked into the train station. She was tired, yet ready to go to school. Her hair was in a pony tail. Her uniform was bothering her.

"Big Sister Allie!"she head

She looked and saw Daniel he didn't look good.

"Whats wrong?"Allie asked

"Something bit me!"Daniel said

"What?"Allie asked

Soon she felt something move threw her. She loved this feeling she was having.

"Daniel quick grab my hand!"Allie said

Daniel didn't waist anytime to grab his hand. Soon it felt like the two were being grabbed from behind and being pulled backwards. When Allie felt the ground again she opened her eyes. Daniel was standing beside her holding her hand so tight.

"Daniel its okay..We are safe!"Allie said

He still had his eyes closed and his hand still clamped over Allie's she got down on his level and stroked his hair out of his eyes.

"Daniel its okay. I know you are scared. I am to..this feeling I have I hate it!"Allie said

Daniel grabbed onto Allie's school jacket and cried.

"I promised myself I would come back here with a way to save them!"Daniel said

"Shh.."Allie said

Daniel let go of Allie. Allie took her school jacket off and tied it around her waist. Daniel followed her example. The two of them set out to find any little piece of home there was left. Soon Allie head something. She stopped Daniel. Then Daniel was attacked by a mouse.

"Ungarde Telmarine scum!"the mouse said

"Your a mouse!"Daniel said

"Find your sword I do not fight an unarmed man!"the mouse said

Allie sighed and said:

"Please do not hurt my brother. I am-"Allie started

"High Queen Allie the protector of Dreams."Allie heard/

She turned and saw a animal that she has missed for her time back in Englad.

"JAKE!"she yelled

She ran to her dog and her dog ran to her. Jake hopped in her arms.

"How?"Allie asked

"I love you as Harmony loves Ashley and I only age when you do."Jake said

Allie smiled and sat Jake down. The mouse got off of Daniel and bowed.

"I am sorry my queen please forgive me."the mouse said

"Please call me Allie and please call my brother Daniel!"Allie said

"What is your name?"Daniel asked

"Reepicheep, nice to meet you."he said bowing to Allie and Daniel.

Allie smiled and so did Daniel. Soon Daniel heard something in the bushes. He stood in front of Allie and got ready to protect her. Soon something jumped on him. He looked to see a fawn.

"OW!"Daniel yelled

"Daniel is that really you?"The voice asked

Daniel sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was shocked to see the fawn that had became his best friend while...

"Yes, it is me...Aymara I am glad that you are safe."Daniel said

Aymara stood up and then helped Daniel up. She had on a breast plate and her brown hair was fixed up. She had a bow and arrows, then she handed Daniel his sword.

"You kept this?"Daniel asked

"Of course!"Aymara said

Daniel smiled then noticed Aymara staring at Allie.

"oh right sorry..Aymara meet Allie my sister."Daniel said

Aymara smiled and walked over to Allie and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."Allie said

Jake smiled and said:

"Lets go we can not stay out in the open long."

Allie, Daniel, Aymara, and Reepicheep followed Jake.

"Well I have to go my queen-I mean Allie may Aslan's grace be on you."Reepicheep said then he ran off

"I still have not gotten use to Narnia."Daniel said.

Aymara smiled and walked by Daniel.

"How long?"Daniel asked

"Six years."Aymara replied

"Has much changed?"

"yes, everything has changed since you left."Aymara said.

Everything was quiet after that. They made it to a small house where Allie heard talking outside.

"I am going to get him some soup."a voice said

"I don't think I hit him hard enough."Another voice said

Allie wondered what they were talking about.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy."the first voice said

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy. You said you were gonna get rid of him."the second voice Allie guessed was Nikarbrik.

"No. I said I'd take care of him."the first voice said

Jake opened the door and said:

"No that would be like murdering a guest."

"How do you think his friends are treating their guests?"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault."Jake said

Allie was the first one to enter into the small house. She saw a dwarf with a black beard she guessed his name must be Nikabrik. Then she was a badger. Allie was shocked then Daniel was next followed by by Aymara. The badger smiled and walked over to them.

"Ah welcome back Jake who are these people with you?"he said

"Ah Trufflehunter this is High Queen Allie and Daniel." Jake said

Soon Allie noticed there was a bed in the small house. A boy about a year older then her was asleep in it. Allie saw him start to stir,but Trufflehunter,Jake, and Nikabrik were to busy arguing to notice. Soon the boy got up and grabbed his sword and aimed it at Allie.

"Stop Stop!"Trufflehunter yelled

"I told you I should have killed him when I had the chance."Nikabrik said.

"You know we can't!"Trufflehunter said

"If we are taking a vote I am with him!"Jake said

"We can't let him go he has seen us!"Nikabrik said

"Thats enough Nikabrik!Or do I have to sit on your head again?"Trufflehunter said

Allie walked over to the boy.

"It's okay please put your sword down. We wont hurt you."Allie said

"Who are you?"The boy asked

You know, it's funny that you would ask that."Daniel said

Aymara just sighed at his joke at the wrong time.

"You think people would know a badger when they saw one."Trufflehunter said

"No, No I mean you are Narnians you are not suppose to exists."The boy said

"sorry to disappoint you!"Daniel hissed

Trufflehunter got Allie's attention and she walked over. He handed her a bowl of soup.

"Here you give this to him he might take to you."Trufflehunter said

"Why me?"Allie asked

"You are the one of the kindest queen second to queen Lucy."Aymara said

"Thank you."Allie said smiling

She took the bowl and walked over to the boy.

"Here you go. Still hot."Allie said

The boy took the soup from Allie and slowly sat down.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"Nikabrik asked  
"I am not a solider!"The boy said

"Then do you mind telling me who you are?"Allie asked

Daniel and Aymara sat down beside the door and enjoyed their soup.

"I am Prince Caspian the Tenth."Caspian said

"What are you doing here?"Daniel asked

"Running away!"Caspian said

"My name is Allie...and if you don't mind why are you running away?"Allie asked

"My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long. because he did not have an heir of his own."Caspian said

"Well that changes things."Nikabrik said

"Yeah."Daniel said "Means we don't have to kill you."

Caspian looked at them then at Allie.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't kill you. I wouldn't let them."Allie said

Caspian smiled and then said:

"Allie can I ask you something?"

Allie smiled and said:

"Anything."

"Are you High Queen Allie the protector of Dreams?"Caspian asked

Daniel heard the word dreams come out of Caspian's mouth and he shot a look over there. He knew why Allie was touchy on the subject but then he relaxed a little when he saw Allie didn't go into her ball of sorrow.

"Yes, I am her. It is surprising since I am suppose to be like 1300 to 16000 years old."Allie said

"Why are you not that old if you don't mind me asking?"Caspian said

"I went back to my world..When I got there I had changed from a 30 year old to a 15 year old."Allie said

"That must have been really hard on you."

Allie smiled then Caspian stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?"Allie asked

"My uncle wont stop till I am dead!"Caspian said

"But you can't leave. You're meant to save us."Trufflehunter said

Daniel and Allie looked at each other. Caspian was suppose to save them? Then why were they here?

"Do you know what this is?" Nikabrik asked holding up Susan's horn.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?"Jake asked

"It was said to be Magic."Aymara said

"Magic?"Caspian asked

"The Narnians believed it could summon, their kings and queens of old."Trufflehunter said "As you can see with High Queen Allie here it can happen."

Allie smiled she had never been talked about this highly not even with Peter.

**(On the other side of the land of Narnia)**

Peter had told everyone to look around. Ashley was with Edmund, Susan with Lucy, and Peter on his own.

"Hey Edmund come look at this!"Ashley said

Edmund walked over to his wife.

"What is it Ashley-lu?"Edmund asked

"Here."Ashley said handing him what she found.

Peter,Susan, and Lucy made their way back to Ashley and Edmund since they heard yelling.

"Whats wrong Ed?"Peter asked

"Catapults."Edmund said

"What do you mean Catapults?"Ashley asked

Ashley knew this was a stupid question and she could feel she did not want the answer to this question.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."Edmund said

Ashley's heart dropped. They all walked over to a wall that had not been damaged. Vines had grown up on it. Edmund and Peter tore them off while Ashley and Susan tried to sooth Lucy. When they got done Peter grabbed a stick, he tore some of his shirt and wrapped it around. Then he looked at Edmund and said:

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?"

Edmund thought for a minute then started to dig in his bag.

"No, but...would this help?"Edmund said pulling out his new torch.

Ashley laughed and so did Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner."Peter said while laughing.

Edmund walked down the stairs first followed by Ashley. Lucy followed behind Ashley with Susan. Peter was the one to bring up the rear. They got down to the bottom and Ashley said to Edmund:

"I can't believe it. It's all still here."

Edmund only looked at her. They walked over to ther trunks. Edmund and Ashley. Lucy walked over to her trunk. Susan walked over to hers. Yet when Peter walked over to his he felt pain in his heart. It had two set of initials on it. AP and PP. He missed her..so much. Peter opened his trunk and the others followed. Lucy pulled out a dress.

"I was so tall!"Lucy said

"Well, you were older then."Ashley said

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger."Edmund said

He put on one of his helmets and it fell on his head. Lucy and Ashley laughed. Then Ashley saw Susan digging threw her trunk.

"Whats wrong Susan?"Ashley asked

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."Susan said

Everyone was quiet when they saw that Peter had finally opened Allie and his trunk. He pulled out his sword and read the inscription on it:

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane...we shall have spring again."Lucy said "Everyone we knew...

Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone."

Ashley felt a pain in her heart.

"That means Harmony and Jake are to..Allie..how is she going to take the news?"Ashley asked

Peter slammed his sword back in the holder.

"I think it is time we figured out what is going on!"Peter said

Everyone agreed. Ashley, Susan, and Lucy changed into a dress down in the chamber while Peter and Edmund changed up stairs. They walked down and grabbed their swords. Ashley walked over to Edmund.

"Whats wrong Ashley?"Edmund asked

"Can you take one of your old tunics and pants?"Ashley asked

"why?"Edmund asked

Ashley picked up her swords and put them in her belt.

"I feel my brother here..and he need a tunic I don't think he will like going threw Narnia in his school uniform."Ashley said

Edmund smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Alright..you might go help Peter with picking out a dress for Allie."Edmund said

She smiled and walked over to Peter. When she was even with him he looked up at her. She walked up to him and hugged him. She felt Peter tense then he bent down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about the train station. I was just worried about you. It always scares me when you, Edmund, and even Allie went into battle."Ashley said

Peter kissed her head.

"I know..I am sorry to. I was frustrated."Peter said

Ashley smiled. Ashley dug down deep into the trunk and pulled out a dress that Allie liked. (The one that she looked at the stars last story:)). They walked out of the chamber and down onto the beach. Thats when Ashley looked out onto the water.

"SUSAN!"Ashley yelled

She looked and then everyone did when she pulled out an arrow. There were two men in a boat and they had a Dwarf bound and gagged. They were about to throw him over board.

"DROP HIM!"Susan yelled

That's just what they did. Susan shot one of her arrows it hit one of the men and the other one jumped over board. Edmund and Peter threw there swords on the ground and ran to jump into the water. Peter saved the dwarf and Edmund got the boat. Ashley picked up Edmund's sword and gave it to him.

"Thanks."Edmund said

"No problem."Ashley replied

Peter brought the dwarf onto the land and Lucy used her dagger to cut the ropes.

"Drop him that is the best you could come up with?"he asked

"A simple thank you would be suffice."Ashley said

"They were doing fine, drowning me without your help."the dwarf said

Ashley was getting tired of his cocky attitude she hated how he tried to act tough.

"Maybe we should have let them."Peter said

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?"Lucy asked

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do."The dwarf said

"Telmariens in Narnia?"Ashley asked

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?"The dwarf asked

"It's kind of a long story."Peter said as Susan handed him back his sword.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me your it?"the dwarf said

"What do you mean?"Ashley asked

"You are the queen and kings of old?"The dwarf asked

* * *

**Well here is the second part. Please tell me what you think:) Surprised? How does Daniel already know some of the people at Narnia all will be found out sooner or later..But not if you don't review. **


	3. Fight, attack, Meeting, and the search

**I hope you have like the sequel so far:) We love all of your comments on this one so far:) I just hope we live up to your wishes. **

* * *

The kids shot looks at each other then Peter stepped up and said:

"High King Peter, the Magnificent."

Ashley tried not to giggle, and she succeed till Susan said:

"You probably could've left off the last bit."

Then Ashley lost it when the dwarf stepped in and said:

"Probably."

"You might be surprised."Peter said pulling out his sword.

"You don't want to do that, boy."the dwarf said

"Not me him!"Peter said pointing to Edmund

The dwarf grabbed Peter's sword and it hit the ground. Edmund pulled his sword out to be ready. Ashley was still pretty close to Edmund. The dwarf swung crazily at Edmund. Edmund grabbed Ashley and blocked his attack. He pushed the dwarf bag and slung Ashley into Peter's arms.

"The name is Trumpkin."The dwarf said

Trumpkin hit Edmund in the mouth with the hilt of Peter's sword.

"Edmund!"Ashley and Lucy yelled.

Edmund stood back and rubbed his mouth were had go hit.

"You all right?"Trumpkin asked

Ashley knew he was just toying with Edmund and that was Edmund's pet peeve he hated when older swordsmen or women looked down on him because of his age. Ashley knew this battle would be over soon. Just like she thought Edmund charged an attack Trumpkin wasn't expecting it so he blocked. Edmund pushed his sword to the ground then Edmund attacked again. With this attack Peter's sword went flying back to him.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."Trumpkin said

"What horn?"Susan asked

"Yours of course."Trumpkin replied

Trumpkin explained about Prince Caspian why Peter and Edmund helped Ashley, Lucy, and Susan into the boat.

* * *

Allie was walking with Caspian thew the forest.

"It's quiet."Caspian said

"Yes, with all the grow up trees I am afraid we might be open for an attack."Allie said

Caspian smiled and said:

"If that is it then I will protect you."Caspian said

Daniel walked by and bumped Caspian on the head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep in war. come on Alls."Daniel said

Allie walked over to Daniel and walked with him. Caspian walked with Nibarki and Trufflehunter.

"Were are we going?"Caspian asked

"To find the other Narnains that have went into hiding."Daniel said

Caspian shot nibarik and Trufflerhunter a look.

"I just think we should wait, for the kings and queens."Caspian said

"We have Allie. Right now if we don't get them all together we might not have another chance!"Daniel said

Caspian felt fear rise in his gut. He had heard stories of Narnia from his professor but that's just what he thought they were stories...

"Caspian..Caspian?"a voice asked

He turned and looked at Allie. It was like her blue eyes were cutting into him. He noticed that they were all alone. The others were far a head of them.

"What is it Allie?"Caspian asked

"How do you know about us?"Allie asked

"My professor told me stories of Narnia. That's what I thought they were just stories..Now I believe and I want to help."Caspian said

"Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"Nikabrik said

Allie smiled. As much as Nikabrik was starting to like Caspian just like she was. Caspian knew what was happening to the Narnias was wrong and he planned to help stop it. Allie smiled, Caspian reminded her of her brother-in-law, her brother and her husband. Soon she head Caspian say:

"I'll go alone. You all have done so much for me I could not ask you to come with me."

Allie knew that was stupid. He was going to get himself killed. Allie walked over to him.

"Or maybe I'll come with you."Allie said

Caspian shot her a look.

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself because I can!"Allie said

"If Allie is going I am to!"Daniel said

"Were Daniel goes I go!"Aymara said

"I promised to protect Allie from the day I met her. SO I am going to!"Jake said

"I can not leave a guest to fend for himself I am going to."Trufflehunter said

"I just want to go to see how he explain things to the minotaurs."Nikabrik said

Everyone started walking again when Caspian stopped and a couple words came from his mouth.

"Minotaurs? They're real?"He asked

"And very bad-tempered."Daniel said

"Yeah, not to mention big."Aymara replied

"Huge!"Daniel replied

Allie sighed, she had a feeling like Daniel would enjoying scaring poor Caspian to death.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?"Caspian asked

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side."Aymara said

"But there's no telling what the others will do."Daniel said

"What about Aslan?"Caspian asked

"How do you know so much about us?"Daniel asked

Allie could tell he was getting ill with Caspian knowing so much about this world of ours.

"Stories?"Aymara asked

"Wait a minute your father told you stories about Narnia?"Daniel asked

"No, My professor he..."Caspian started

Daniel felt the tension in his voice. Daniel knew how he felt on a subject of someone that was like a father figure to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions I should be asking."Daniel said

Soon Nikabrik got really tense and pulled out his sword.

"What is it?"Daniel asked

"Humans!"Nikabrik said

"Him?"Aymara asked pointing to Daniel and Caspian.

"Not us them!"Daniel said pointing to the Telmarines that was charging to them.

They started running away from the Telmariens. Aymara used some of her arrows. Soon the Telmarines started shooting arrows. One hit Tufflehunter. Allie saw him go down she stopped and went to get him. He handed her Susan's horn.

"Take it. Go! It's more important than I am." he said

Allie looked scared then she saw a bow and arrows from a fallen Telmarine. She picked it up right as Daniel ran over to her.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"She shouted to him.

Daniel hesitated fro a while then he picked Turfflehunter up and ran with him. Aymara following. Caspian was beside Allie in a minute.

"What's the plan?"Caspian asked

"This!"Allie said

She shot three arrows at one time. It hit three of the men. Allie was about to attack the guards again when she saw the Telmariens start to freak out and fall on the ground. Caspian pulled his sword out ready to protect Allie. Soon the last Telmarien soldier. Soon the last Telmarien solider fell. Then Allie and Caspian saw the grass started to shake. Soon something jumped and pushed Caspian to the ground.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine."a voice familiar to Allie said

"Your a mouse!"Caspian replied

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword."

"No, thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight, an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer. if I choose not to cross blades

with you, noble mouse."

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

Allie couldn't hold it in much longer. She started to laugh really hard. She then said:

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!"Allie said

"Hu? High Queen Allie..I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."Reepicheep said

Soon a voice came up from behind them.

"She doesn't. Go ahead."

Allie knew it was Nikabrik, she knew if he as here Daniel, Aymara, Jake, and Trufflehunter were here to. So they could help her talk sense into Reepicheep.

"He is the one who blew the horn!"Trufflehunter said

"WHAT?"Reepicheep asked

"Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason we have gathered."A deep voice said

Allie's gut dropped she knew that voice it was deep like a centaurs. That's when she saw it. Nikabrik and Allie staid behind the group. Allie looked at Daniel and said:

"Daniel I want you and Aymara to go find Trumpkin."

Daniel looked at Allie and said:

"I don't want to leave you and Caspian here. Who knows what will happen."

Allie smiled Daniel and Caspian have gotten closer then anyone she has ever met. They were common enemies when they first met and now that she thinks about it they do look like brothers. Daniel had dark brown hair and green eyes, unlike Caspsian with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I understand queen Allie."Aymara said

Aymara ran off while pulling Daniel with her.

"Why send them off?"Nikabrik asked

"Nikabrik I believe that we are all playing a part in this..Some greater then others."Allie said

Their focus whas now put back onto Caspian while all the Narnians started to come out of hidding.

Soon the Narnians started to chant:

"Kill him! Telmarine! Liar! Murderer!"

Allie didn't like this so much anger in so many narnians. She hated to see her people hate someone this deeply.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!"a Centaur said

Allie grabbed onto Trufflehunter's paw. He gave High Queen Allie's hand a light squeez. He wanted to calm Allie down.

"I didn't steal anything."Caspian said

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" a tiger said

Soon the narnians started to say slowly:

"Our homes! Our land! Our freedom! Our lives! You stole Narnia!"

Allie was tired of this they were not letting Caspian talk.

"Enough! Will you charge him for the crimes of his own people?"Allie asked

"Accountable...and punishable."they said

If I remember corectly our relitaves have done some nasty things in the Endless Winter, Yet the kings and Queens were able to forgive us."Allie said

A Minotaur stepped face to face with Allie and said:

"Who are you to come and bring up the past?"

Allie didn't say anything. Yet Trufflenuter did:

"You idiot this is High Queen Allie! She was married to High King Peter!"

The minotaur looked at Trufflehunter then back at Allie.

"How do you we know this is not another trick?"a tiger asked

"Look in my eyes. attack me I wont put up a fight. Caspian used Susan's horn to call us back and with that we came. To help him to help you! Just like we did when the Orillians and the White Witch was here."Allie said

The Narnians were whispering among themselves. A female Cenatur walked up to Allie.

"My name is Windmane, I will be the judge if you are lying or not."she said

She looked into Allie's eyes then she bowed infront of Allie.

"My queen."she said

Allie got down on her knees and said:

"I am not worthy for such a title after all of this has happened. I left you all."

Windmane smiled and stood up and stood by Allie. Listing to what was being said.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well,that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."Trufflehunter said

"Are you saying we make him our king?" the minotaur asked "He's a Telmarine!

Why would we want him as our king?"

Caspian used this time to make his point:

"Because I can help you."

"Its a trick!"Someone yelled

"At least hear him out!"Allie yelled

Everyone was quiet Allie nodded her head at Caspian. Their eyes meet. Caspian knew what Allie was trying to tell him this would be his last chance.

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."Caspian said

They were about to start arguing when Windmane said:

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth...to offer us back our freedom."

Allie smiled and then she head:

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace?"

Allie looked at Caspian then walked over and said:

"Tell them something from your heart."

Caspian took a deep breath and said:

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals...or dwarves... or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

A male centaur stepped up and pulled out his sword and said:

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I...offer you our we offer you our lives, unreservedly."

Widmane whispered in Allie's ear:

"That is my husband Glenstorm."

Allie smiled and said:

"He is very brave you must be proud."

Windmane smiled as The men talked about weponds Reepicheep told Allie about a place where they could stay. Allie walked over to Caspian.

"Lady Allie."Glenstorm said as he bowed

"Caspian you and the men should go after suplies I am going to take the woman and ccc children to a place Reepicheep was talking aobut."Allie said

Caspian nodded.

"Lets all go there together."Caspian said

Allie smiled.

* * *

Daniel and Aymara were running threw the forest. Daniel had rolled his pants up to his knees. He had to admit a school unfiorm was usless in Narnia. They past some Telmariens talking about two being killed after trying to kill a dwarf. Daniel nodded and mouthed:

"That must be Trumpkin."

Aymara nodded and they took off again.

"You have met Trumpkin right?"Aymara asked

"Yes, I was real young about eight."Daniel said

"He will be surprised to see you again."

"Yes, I hope I never got to thank him for teaching me swordsmenship."

* * *

**Well there you go the next part of our story:) I hope you like it:) Please Review:) every little bit helps**


	4. Saving a princess,egos,and sightings

**Hey you guys:) Whats new? Well here is a new chapter I hope you like. **

* * *

Lucy sat by Ashley in the boat. Ashley had fond one of her old drawing notebooks. She was drawing Narnia. She wanted to remember this and record it for future generations. Edmund was behind them directing the boat. Susan was in the front ready with her bow in case of an attack. Peter was in the middle rowing the boat. Trumpkin was sitting in front of Ashley and Lucy. Lucy was looking at the trees,

"They're so still."Lucy said

"They're trees. What'd you expect?"Trumpkin said

"They used to dance."Ashley replied

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived

retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves

that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"Ashley asked

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."Trumpkin replied

Ashley felt this cold feeling go threw her blood. Ashley wouldn't leave them alone. Did you go out looking for them? Now Aslan knows all..He had a reason.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know."Peter said

"Makes no difference now, does it?"Trumpkin replied coldly.

"Get us to the Narnians...and it will."Peter replied

Edmund and Peter agreed that it would be best to pull the boat up on the land up a head. Lucy got out of the boat and walked around.

Daniel and Aymara were walking threw the forest. Daniel was walking that's when he noticed that Aymara was not with him. He noticed a bear was chasing something. He took off after it. When Daniel got there he noticed the bear was after his friend. He scared the bear off and it ran in a direction toward the water front.

"I heard humans!"Aymara said

"Where?"Daniel asked

"Near the water front..Where that bear went!"Aymara replied

Daniel wanted to kick himself he just probably helped to the death of his best friends. Daniel and Aymara took off running following the bear.

Lucy was walking ahead of the group when she saw a bear.

"Hello, there. It's all right. We're friends."Lucy said

Trumpkin wondered who she was talking to. He looked up and was shocked. A bear was there.

'She is crazy!'Trumpkin thought

"Don't move, Your Majesty."Trumpkin yelled

Soon the bear stood up on his high legs.

"There is nothing to worry about we are friends!"Lucy said

The bear started to walk towards Lucy.

"Stay away from her!"Susan shouted as she got her bow ready.

"SHOOT SUSAN SHOOT!"Peter and Edmund yelled

The bear started to charge at Lucy. Soon a piece of whit fabric was thrown on the bears head. Lucy slipped and almost fell. But, two arms caught her. Two arrows shot the bear. One in the head and the other in the heart. Peter looked at Susan who had not shot her arrow. It was Trumpkin and a fawn. Peter looked at the man who had his kid sister in his arms.

"Who are you?"Peter asked

The fawn walked more out of the woods and over to the boy. Peter had his sword out and moved towards the boy to. Lucy looked at the boys face he looked so familiar but he could not place where she knew him. Daniel knew right away who this was, she looked exactly the same as she did back then. Aymara watched at Daniel sat the girl down and walked over to the bear and got the arrow out of his head and his white shirt. Aymara walked over and handed him his sword back. Daniel slipped his shirt back on. Lucy didn't know why but, she felt her cheeks burning. This boy had a tan body and it was muscular for a boy his age.

"Here I didn't need it like you thought."Aymara said

"I would rather be safe then sorry."Daniel said

Lucy just looked at the boy. Her mind yelled that she knew him.

"So your still alive Trump?"Daniel asked

"Alive and kicking I could say the same for you boy."Trumpkin replied

Peter walked up.

"I think I know you."Peter said

Ashley stepped up then she started to run. She ran right into the Daniel's chest. She started to crying. Edmund ran to his family. Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Trumpkin all stood watching Ashley.

"You are alive..I was so worried...I didn't know what would happen to you hear."Ashley said

"This isn't the first time I have been here..You don't have to worry about me."Daniel said

Lucy had never seen Ashley cry over a stranger before. Daniel looked up and let his sister move to Aymara. Daniel then walked over to Peter. Daniel held out his hand.

"it has been awhile Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund."Daniel said

The Pevensie siblings shot each other weird looks. Peter grabbed his hand and said:

"I can't place where I have seen you."

Daniel smiled and said:

"The last time you saw me you threaten to beat me up into a pulp because I knew your title."

Lucy and her older siblings face dropped. Daniel...Daniel was the boy...How?

"DANIEL!"Lucy yelled as she followed Ashley's example and flung into Daniel's arms.

Peter and Edmund gave him a pat on the back and a hand shake. He gave Susan a hug.

"Why didn't he stop?"Ashley asked when she remembered the dead bear.

"I suspect he was hungry sis."Daniel replied

"He was wild...I don't think he could talk at all."Peter said

Daniel walked up with Trumpkin to the bear.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said

As Trumpkin dug into the bear to get meat Daniel turned to the family in front of him and said:

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Edmund got Peter's attention and they walked over to Daniel.

"Daniel come with us!"Peter said

"Okay."Daniel replied

Daniel and the Pevensie brothers walked to a secluded area where Edmund pulled out the tunic and pants Ashley had asked him to get.

"Your sister thought these would be helpful."Edmund said

"They would have been when Allie and I were attacked by Telmarines."Daniel replied

"You guys were attacked?"Peter asked

"Reep and Caspian took care of them. Although I would feel a whole lot better if we can get Lucy to the others. She could take a look at my friend Tufflehunter."Daniel said

"What happened to him?"Edmund asked as Daniel slipped the tunic top over his head.

"He was shot by a Telmarine Of course Reep took them out."Daniel replied

"Who is the fawn?"Peter asked

"Who Aymara? she is my best friend. She is a descendant of Tumnus."

Peter only looked at Daniel. Daniel slipped his pants then threw his school uniform in the bushes.

"Why did you do that?"Peter asked

"Talmerians have seen me..My clothes are shredded up. They will think I died."Daniel said

**(Lucy,Susan,Ashley)**

We were standing with the fawn that had traveled with Daniel. Lucy walked over to her.

"Hello my name is Lucy what is your name?"Lucy asked

The fawn didn't say anything. She just looked and saw Daniel then ran to him. Peter and Edmund looked confused as they walked over to the girls.

"She talked to Daniel!"Susan said

"Aymara is a very shy girl. She doesn't open up to many people. She saw her parents 't know how the two of them met. But what I do know is when I met Daniel he had fire burning in his eyes."Trumpkin said to the girls

Lucy looked back at Aymara and Daniel. Daniel was shaking his head. Lucy wished she knew what they were talking about.

"What do you think they are talking about?"Lucy asked

"Probably about who is going to deliver the message."Trumpkin replied.

Trumpkin finished fixing the meat then deiced it would be best to call the two babies in.

"DANIEL AYMARA! Come on! we should get started walking."Trumpkin yelled

The two walked to Trupmkin.

"Yeah, come on Peter we need to get you to Caspian."Daniel said

The group started to walk.

**(Lucy)**

I was walking beside Daniel, Edmund, and Aymara. Ashley was talking to Trumpkin about what he knew about Caspian and the Telmarinas. Peter and Susan were doing what Peter and Susan do best, arguing.

"I don't remember this way."Aymara said

"That's the problem with girls, You can't carry a map in your heads."Peter said

"That's because our heads, have something in them."I spatted back

Daniel had to laugh at that one.

"That was a good one Lucy."Daniel said

I stopped walking. Daniel turned and looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"he asked

"You called me Lucy..you have never called me Lucy.."I replied

Daniel walked over to me. I didn't know why it hurt me that he called me Lucy, but I guess once you get use to something you can't change it.

"Sorry...Lulu."Daniel said

I smiled and hugged him. We then heard:

"Come on you two! I don't want to have to send Peter after you!"Edmund yelled

Daniel grabbed my hand and we started to run. A few minutes later we caught up with Edmund.

"What was that about?"Edmund asked

"Nothing really."Daniel replied then he winked at me.

I smiled. We heard Peter and Susan arguing then Susan walked back to us and said:

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place."

"D.L.F?"Daniel and Edmund asked

"Dear Little Friend."I clarified.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"Trumpkin asked

Daniel laughed and then said:

"It could be worse buddy."

Then Peter yelled:

"I am not lost!"

"No. You're just going the wrong way."Daniel spatted back

I looked at Daniel I could tell he was getting aggravated. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."Peter said

I saw Trumpkin shoot a dark look at Daniel.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."Trumpkin said

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken."Peter said

Trumpkin looked mad as Peter charged ahead. Daniel looked over at Trumpkin and I heard him whisper:

"Remember we are doing this for Caspian, Allie, Tufflehunter, and Nikabrik. We have to deal with his ego a little longer."

Trumpkin nodded his head. Daniel walked back over beside me and stood. I didn't know why Daniel had changed so much in a couple of months. I prayed that Allie was alright. When Edmund, Aymara, Daniel and I made it to Susan she was already drilling Peter.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..."Susan said

"Oh, shut up."Peter replied

"Is there a way down?"Aymara asked

"Yeah, falling."Trumpkin replied

"Well, we weren't lost."Peter said

I sighed, Why couldn't Peter just give up and say that he was lost. Why couldn't he just ask for help. The whole time we have been here it was like he was putting up walls to block us out. I just hoped that seeing Allie could bring Peter back.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"Aymara said

"I'd rather that than walking." Daniel said

I sighed I looked over at the other sided of the mountain and saw Aslan.

"ASLAN!"I screamed

**(Daniel)**

I was standing by Lucy when I heard her scream:

"ASLAN!"

I turned and saw a lion standing on a ledge. Then Lucy got my attention back, I looked at her:

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!Don't you see? He's right...there."

We both looked back and saw that Aslan was gone. How could he have left that fast. I had only met Aslan once.

"Do you see him now?"Trumpkin spatted

I hated that! No one was believing.

"I'm not crazy. He was right there!"lucy said

Then I unconscionably said:

"He wanted us to follow him."

Everyone looked at me.

"Daniel?"Lucy asked

I shook my head.

"Sorry."I replied

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this like that bear."Peter said

"I think she would know Aslan when she sees him!"I spatted back at Peter

For him to be her big brother he did not trust anything she said.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff ,after someone who doesn't exist."Trumpkin said

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid."Edmund said

At least one of her brothers listen and believe her.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?"Peter asked

"Maybe you weren't looking."Lucy spatted.

"I'm sorry, Lu."Peter said

Peter,Susan, Trumpkin, and Aymara walked off.

"Lucy I believe you and I know Allie would to. Plus Edmund does."I said

Lucy just grabbed me around the waist and buried her head in my chest. I looked at Edmund. He nodded his head and walked off with Ashley.

"I wasn't lying!"Lucy said

"I know...I know.."I said rubbing her back

"Why does he never believe me."Lucy asked

I grabbed a hold of her face.

"Look at me. It doesn't matter if he believes you or not. Ashley,me,Edmund,Allie, and Aslan knows you saw him. That's all that should matter."I said

She smiled at me and said:

"Thanks Daniel."

I smiled back at her we decided to catch up with the others.

**(3rd person)**

Daniel and Lucy caught up with Peter and the others. They were hiding behind some lumber watching Telmarines build a bridge.

"Okay maybe this wasn't the best way to come."Peter said

Daniel's hand reached for his sword. Aymara saw and grabbed it. She shook her head no. Lucy saw it and wondered why was Daniel so ready to fight. The group snuck back to the mountain were they they made it back Peter's cocky attitude came back:

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?"

Lucy shot Daniel a look. Daniel was watching Peter almost like he was looking deep within his soul.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him."Lucy said

Daniel walked over to the ledge.

"I am a grown-up."Trumpkin said

Aymara laughed at his joke. Lucy walked over to Daniel then said:

"It was right over..."she didn't get to finish because she fell.

Daniel didn't waist anytime to grab Lucy.

"LUCY!"Susan and Ashley yelled

Lucy looked up and saw her siblings,Ashley, Trumpkin, and Aymara.

"...here."Lucy finished

Lucy laughed, as she saw her siblings and friends faces.

"hey Lulu are you okay?"a voice asked

"Yes, I am fine!"Lucy said

Then she looked around for the voice.

"Who said that?"Lucy asked

"Down here..."Daniel replied

Lucy looked down and saw Daniel.

"What are you doing down there?"Lucy asked

Lucy stood up and the Daniel. He grabbed Susan's hand and helped her down. Then he helped Aymara down. Then the two of them went down the mountain some more.

"When you fell Daniel was the first one to you he braced your fall I guess."Susan said

"Yes, I was pretty worried when I saw my sister-in-law and my brother fall off a clift."Ashley said

Lucy looked at Aymara and Daniel as the two of them joined with Trumpkin made camp while Peter and Edmund helped the girls down.

"I am going after fire wood."Peter said

Lucy noticed that Susan and Edmund were building a camp and a little ways off Aymara was building one to. She also saw Daniel bringing fire wood. Lucy walked over,

"What are you two doing?"she asked

"Making camp."Daniel said

Aymara just looked at her.

"Aymara you can talk to Lucy she will never hurt you. I promise and remember I never break promises."Daniel said

"No, you don't. Hello Queen Lucy."Aymara said

"Nice to meet you, finally."Lucy said

Aymara smiled.

"Do you want to go fishing with me?"Daniel asked Lucy

Lucy nodded and smiled. Aymara walked with them.

"How do you want to do it today?"Aymara asked

"bow."Daniel said

Aymara nodded and walked up to a rock.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Please send me some reviews:)**

**Margart**:Thanks I will write more if you promise to read:)

**princess emma of narnia: **Here you go:) Hope you like this chapeter


	5. A little fishing, Dream, and Together

**Hiya guys:) How are you all? I hope you are enjoying the story so far:)**

* * *

"What are we going to do?"Lucy asked

"Watch."was Daniel's reply.

Aymara threw a rock into the water. Fish jumped in the air. Daniel got his bow out and aimed an arrow at one of the fishes. He shot it and it went threw the fish. That was when Lucy noticed a string on the arrow. He pulled it and the arrow with the fish flew back to Daniel.

"You might want to shoot a couple more arrows!"Aymara said

"Why?"Lucy asked

"He eats six fishes by himself."Aymara said

Daniel sighed and said:

"okay listen lets just get three fish tonight okay!"

Aymara shrugged her shoulders and said:

"Fine with me."

She threw another rock in it and Daniel shot two arrows this time. It hit both fish then he pulled them back. Lucy smiled and said:

"You will teach me how to do that right?"

Daniel smiled and said:

"It would be an honor my queen."

Lucy giggled.

**(Ashley and Edmund)**

Ashley was watching her brother, when she was suppose to be helping Edmund.

"What are you doing?"Edmund asked making Ashley jump.

Edmund laughed as he moved an arm around his wife's waist.

"Sorry did I scare you love?"Edmund asked

Ashley turned around and said:

"Yes, you made me really scared."

Edmund and laughed and said:

"Oh..I am sorry. I did not know I scared you that much."

"You can always make it up to me."Ashley said

"How?"Edmund asked

Ashley hated he fact that Edmund was now way taller then her. She stepped on her tippy toes and kissed him. He stumbled backwards a little but then got his balanced. It hit Edmund that he hadn't kissed Ashley since she has gotten back. Edmund's body was flooded with emotions, his adrenaline was pumping his heart was racing. Ashley's mind was now clean of thoughts the only thing that was going threw her mind was Edmund..She loved how Edmund made him feel. Soon they heard someone clean their throat. They book looked up to see Daniel and Lucy.

"Do they do this a lot?"Daniel asked

"Oh, you think this is bad you should see Peter and Allie."Lucy said

"I don't see what Allie sees in that jerk."Daniel said

"Daniel listen Peter wasn't always liked that."Ashley said

"Yeah, I wish he would go back to how ever he was."Daniel said then walked away.

Peter walked back over and the group decided to eat. Then Peter made everyone go to sleep. Ashley laied in Edmund's arms wide awake she heard Lucy and Susan talking:

"Lucy, are you awake?"Susan asked "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"

"You believe me?"Lucy asked

"Well, we got across the gorge."

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to."

"You and Ashley always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you two?"

"We hoped so."

"I finally just got used to the idea of being in England."

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

"While it lasts."

Susan and Lucy went to sleep.

**(3rd person)**

The group had decided to walk a little more. They were in the woods. Lucy was following behind. All of her siblings were on her mind. She didn't understand why her older siblings were acting so tought, she was glad Edmund and Ashely were acting normal. Soon Lucy saw Daniel and Aymara and Trumpkin talking. Daniel was the one making her questing everything she knew. Soon the wind blew and Lucy looked to an opening and saw a dryad. Daniel walked over to her. He knew what was going to happen. Peter,Susan, Edmund and Ashley walked over to them. Aymara kept her distance. She closed her eyes. The dryad tried to form then it screamed and like it blew up. Daniel walked over to were it was and clapped his hands and bowed his head. Trumpkin walked over and did the same. Daniel and him stood up without saying a word and started to walk again. Lucy ran to catch up with them. Her siblings followed them. Peter thought it would be best to rest for the night. Again Daniel and Aymara made their own camp, this time Trumpkin joined slept and she dreamed of Aslan.

"Lucy."Aslan said as he walked to her.

"Aslan! I've missed you so much!"Lucy said

"You've grown."Aslan said

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

Ashley woke up then she looked around for Lucy. She then saw her walking away from camp. Ashley knew that she should wake the other so she did. Ashley walked over to Peter and shook him.

"Peter...Peter wake up!"Ashley said

Peter rolled over and looked at groggy.

"What Ashley?"Peter asked

"Lucy she is gone!"Ashley said

Peter quickly muttered something then he got up grabbed his sword and turned to Ashley.

"Wake the others up! Then follow us!"he said to her

"Okay!"Ashley said as she watched Peter run off.

Ashley looked over at Daniel's camp only to see that him and Aymara were gone. Ashley woke up the others and they went looking for Peter.

Lucy, was walking around hoping to find Daniel and Aslan. She saw them walking off in the same direction. Soon she saw a minotaur. He was walking around with his axe in his hand. Lucy was going to walk out and talk to him,but soon a hand came over her mouth. She looked behind her and saw Peter. She put a finger to his mouth and moved toward the minotaur. While Peter moved quietly he pulled out his sword. As soon as Peter went to attack the minotaur a boy stepped out of the shadows and yelled. With that he attacked peter. Peter was shocked but kept it under control. Peter attacked the boy and his sword flew away from him. Peter went to attack him again, but the boy ducked. Peter's sword got stuck in a tree. Peter ducked back and went to grab a rock while the boy tried to grab Peter's sword out of the tree. Lucy ran out from hiding and yelled with another voice:

"No, stop!"

Peter and the boy looked at each other. Lucy walked closer to the two, but kept her distance. Soon she saw Daniel run up with him putting his sword back in his holder.

"Prince Caspian?"Peter asked

"Yes! And who are you?"Prince Caspian asked

Daniel went to open his mouth and say something but someone (Meaning Susan) beat him to it. Susan, Ashley, and Edmund with his sword draw out.

"Peter!"Susan yelled

Prince Caspian looked at Peter then at Daniel.

"High King Peter meet Prince Caspian, Prince Caspian meet High King Peter."Daniel said

Caspian just stared at Peter. He couldn't believe this was the man in all of Queen Allie's stories.

"I believe you called."Peter said

Caspian was at a loss for words, but he had to say something. He had to make the Queen and Kings of old like him. He knew he had Allie and Daniel on his side, but would they still side against family?

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older."Caspian sighed.

Ashley walked over to Edmund and into his arms. He moved his sword over and still had it out as Narnians started to appear.

"Whats wrong?"Edmund whisper in her ear.

"Peter is going to hate Caspian."Ashley said

"Why?"Lucy asked

"Can't you tell. Peter has always been our leader. He has always been the one to tell us what to do. When to attack how much to fight. Now with Capsain.."Ashley let herself trail off.

"The tides have turned."A voice said

The group looked behind them to see Aymara.

"Plus don't forget King Peter's sad attitude. I hate travling with him."Aymara replied

"Aymara please don't hold that against Peter! He is a really nice guy!"Lucy said

"I don't hold nothing against anyone. I just stay away from him. Goodbye Lucy I have to go to my post!"Aymara said

She moved quickly and with skill to Daniel's side. Daniel didn't even look to see if she was there it was like he knew. Soon the group turned there attention back to Peter and Caspain.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years..."Peter started

"No. No, that's all right. You're just... You're not exactly what I expected."Caspian said

"Neither are you."Peter replied

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."a badger said

Edmund and the others guessed this must be Trufflehunter. Peter walked infront of his sibling and his sister-in-law, when he heard a voice.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my hearts and swords are at your service."a mouse said

Lucy leaned into her sister and Ashley then said:

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute."

The mouse whipped around pointed his sword at them and said:

"Who said that?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly and said:

"Sorry."

The mouse smiled and said:

"Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," "courteous," or chivalrous"might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Reepicheep meet Queen Lucy, Queen Ashley, High King Peter, and King Edmund. Guys meet Reepicheep."Daniel said walking over

Then Peter made the comment:

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

Caspian was mad, he knew Daniel could handle a sword and he also knew Allie could handle a sword to.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use,securing weapons for your army, sire."Reepicheep said while bowing.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."Peter replied

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." a voice said

The group looked and saw someone they wanted to see. Peter looked and saw the love of his life. Her school uniform was still in prefect tact compared to how Daniel's was when they found him. She walked toward Peter and handed him his sword back. Peter didn't even reach for it. He just let it fall to the ground and grabbed Allie. He took a deep breath and smelled her scent in.

"I've missed you!"Peter whispered

"I have also..."Allie replied

"I'm sorry..It took me so long. I brought you some things."Peter said

Peter pulled his bag from behind him and showed her the dress, and her sword.

"PETER!"Allie yelled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you like them."Peter replied

Peter glanced and saw Caspian watching them.

"Allie.."Peter whispered

"What?"Allie replied

He pressed his lips on hers. Allie felt warmth flow threw her like always but she also got a lot of anger and hatred not to mention jealousy. Why was she feeling theses things from just kissing Peter. The two of them had to break apart for air. Allie was red faced and breathing hard and so was Peter.

"I forgot to say this when I first saw you, so I am going to say it now."Allie said

"What?"Peter asked

"Welcome home. Petey."

Peter smiled and said:

"It's good to have you back."

The group started to walk with Caspian,Allie, and Daniel to where they were staying at. Daniel was walking with Trumpkin, Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, and Glenstorm's three sons.

"So? What are they like?"Nikabrik asked

" Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning."Trumpkin replied

"So you like them, then?"Trufflehunter asked

"Well enough."Trumpkin replied

Daniel was pulled back out of his thoughts by three voices. He knew who they belonged to they belonged to Glenstorm's sons: Ironhoof, Suncloud, and Rainstone.

"What are you thinking about Daniel?"Ironhoof asked

"Nothing that should be said to you!"Daniel replied

"Awe come on..We are like brothers! After all you are a very popular one among the ladies."Suncloud replied

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"Daniel replied

"Does that mean you have a thing for Queen Lucy or Queen Susan?"Ironhoof asked

Daniel turned around to face them and said:

"EWW! Susan is about the age of my older sister Allie! Plus she is like my older sister. Lucy is my best friend in the whole intire world! I would not want to mess that up."

Suncloud looked at his other brothers and said:

"Leave Daniel alone. Daniel catch up with Caspian and father he wants to talk to you."

Daniel nodded and ran up to talk with Caspian and Glenstorm. He passed Lucy,Susan,Edmund, Ashley, Peter, and Allie. Daniel ran backwards to Allie and said while running in place.

"Come on Alls. Caspian and Glenstorm needs to talk with us!"Daniel said

Allie nodded and said:

"Alright tell Caspian I will be there in a minute. I will be back Peter."

Allie followed Daniel while leaving her family behind. Peter huffed and Edmund laughed.

"Whats wrong Peter?"Edmund asked

"I just find her and she runs off to see Caspian!"Peter said to his brother.

"Are you jealous Peter?"Ashley asked

"No,-"Peter started

"Look think how you were when you first came into Narnia. You were scared right?"Ashley asked

Peter only nodded his head.

"Yet you had family. Well Caspian's family is trying to kill him. He is all alone!"Ashley said

Peter was about to say something when Caspian said:

"My Queen and Kings we are here."

Peter and the others caught up with Caspian.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it :) Review :)**

**Margart: **Thanks for your compliment. What's next? well wait and see:)

**Saywhaaaat518: **Don't worry soon all will be reviled:)

**earth17: **Thanks and I glad you liked the last one.


	6. A fight, Stars, and a meeting

The Penvinsie children walked up to stand beside Allie, Caspian, and Daniel. They looked out and saw ruins. Caspian looked at the queens and Kings of old and said:

"It may not be what you are used to,but it is defensible."

The group walked into camp together. They noticed a lot of Narnians staring at them. Glenstorm got a lot of Centaurs together and made two lines. He made them raise their swords. The children walked in in a line. (Lucy,Ashley,Edmund,Allie,Peter,Susan). Daniel stood near Caspian. Daniel looked and saw Caspian's face.

"Don't worry buddy. You will get your chance."Daniel said

"I am not sure my friend."Caspian replied

"If it makes you feel any better. Aymara and I are following you into battle not Mr. Pain in everyone's butt."Daniel said walking off

Caspian laughed then ran after Daniel. He heard Susan talking to Peter.

"Peter. You may want to see this."

Caspian had a piece of wood sat on fire and so did Daniel. Edmund and Peter were using his torch. Peter walked over to Susan and looked at what Susan was talking about.

"It's us..What is this place?"Peter asked

"You don't know?"Daniel asked Caspian

The two of them got on opposite sides of the cave they were in and threw there ices of wood into a ditch. The fire went all around the room then connected in the middle. Where a big picture of Aslan stood. Susan and Lucy were shocked to see a broken stone table sitting in the middle of the room. Lucy walked up to the table and put her hand on it and said:

"He must know what he's doing."

Peter had a look on his face that Daniel didn't like. Then Peter said:

"I think it's up to us now."

Daniel shot Peter a cold look then walked up to him and grabbed a handful of his tunic.

"Where in the world do you go off making decisions that we shouldn't wait for Aslan!"Daniel said

Allie walked up to Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder. he just threw her hand off and let go of Peter.

"Now I am glad you left!"Daniel said

Peter was about to reply when a young very pretty girl walked into the room. Her dark hair hung to her waist. She was wearing a blue dress. She soon ran over to Daniel and grabbed him around the waist.

"Daniel you are alive. I was worried. Everyone said you went after the Queen and Kings of old."she said

"Atoli what are you doing here? I thought I told you to ride back to Archland!"Daniel said

"I was going to ride home when I noticed that if I staid here my father would help you."Atoli said

Daniel's face hardened, Lucy and Ashley knew that look was bad.

"Atoli go home!"Daniel commanded

"NO!"She yelled

"Fine. When the Telmarines cut you to pieces don't ask me to protect you!"Daniel said walking out of the room.

Atoli stood there for a minute then turned to Caspian and said:

"good-bye."

She then left. Peter decided that it would best for everyone to rest up then they would have a meeting first thing in the morning about what to do about the Telmarines. Lucy walked to find Daniel she found him training.

"Are you not going to eat?"she asked

Daniel turned around and said:

"Not right now. I always get Lighting Bolt to save me some."Daniel said

"oh."was Lucy's only reply.

Daniel put his sword in the holder then he walked over to Lucy.

"Ask."Daniel said

"Ask what?"Lucy replied

"The question you are itching to ask me."

Lucy was quiet then Edmund called Daniel over to talk about the troops. Daniel dropped the subject. Lucy turned on her heels and ran to the one person she could trust other then Aslan.

Allie was walking with Peter to her room.

"I am so tired."Allie said

"I bet. I heard you were helping the troops the whole time you were here."Peter replied

Soon Allie was attacked from the behind. She turned around to see Lucy. Allie saw that tears were forming in the little girls eyes.

'What happened I wonder?'Allie asked herself.

Allie turned to her husband.

"Petey-"Allie started

"I know see you in bed soon my Allie-bug."Peter said as he kissed her head.

This left Allie and Lucy alone.

"Whats wrong?"Allie asked

Lucy told Allie everything about the fights Peter had gotten into, from Daniel saying her, to seeing Aslan. Lucy made sure not to leave out any details. Allie smiled and pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Lucy as you grow up you will realize that people change. Some people simply see things differently or try to act older then they are. People use what happened to them in the past as and excuse. As for Daniel well...This isn't the first time he has been in Narnia."Allie said

"Really?"Lucy asked "Can you tell me about it?"

Allie didn't smile she only said:

"I am sorry Lucy. I promised him. If he wants you to know he will tell you."Allie replied

Lucy smiled then went and kissed Allie on the cheek and went to bed. Allie walked to bed herself. She flopped on top of Peter. He muttered something that Allie couldn't understand.

"Is Lu okay?"Peter asked

"Yes, she just had to remind me of something."Allie replied

Peter noticed something right away.

"Allie you don't look well."Peter said

"I am fine let's rest for now."Allie replied

Everyone slept well. Ashley had found her warmth in Edmund that she missed. Edmund found himself happy to be back in Narnia with his wife. Peter and Allie found themselves just happy to be with each other. Susan had dreams of a certain prince. Lucy had dreams of many different things. Caspian dreamed of fighting Miraiz and winning and saving Narnia. Yet, poor Daniel was wide awake he sat at the top of the how and let his feet dangle. Soon he heard feet coming to him.

"Can I sit beside you?"a voice asked

"Yeah, Aymara I wouldn't have it any other way."Daniel replied

Aymara sat beside Daniel she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Remember when we use to do this all the time?"Aymara asked

"Yeah, your dad couldn't stand me. He said I was bringing you down. Down to the level of trash."

"My father was wrong. He saw that..To bad he can't see you now."

Daniel smiled and scooted back to the wall. Aymara got up and got a blanket. She gave half of it to Daniel and she took the other half. Daniel looked at her.

"How did you know I was going to sleep up here?"Daniel asked

"when ever you thought about things like her, and the past you always went to a high spot in the forest where you could see the stars and feel the breeze."Aymara said

Daniel smiled and said:

"Yeah, I always ran away when it really mattered."

Aymara's head fell back on Daniel's shoulder. He looked to see his friend asleep. He looked back at the stars and said:

"Aslan, you gave me this gift...Why? If you did why do I have to figure out how to use it."

The wind blew and Daniel heard a great roar. Daniel then remember Allie telling him once that only the people who really wanted to hear Aslan could. He wanted to hear and see Aslan. He was searching for Aslan's own heart.

It was morning. Ashley had woken up early with Edmund. She was watching him get some early morning training in while she was drawing. Who was she drawing? Do we really need to ask? Soon Caspian walked over to her.

"Lady Ashley have you seen Daniel?"Caspian asked

"No, I haven't why?"Ashley asked

"He did not come to bed last night!"Caspian said

Edmund got tired and put his sword in his holder then looked up and saw Caspian talking to his wife. He walked over and said:

"What's wrong?"

"Caspian said Daniel didn't go to bed."Ashley replied

Soon Allie walked out and over to the group. Caspian went to open his mouth then Allie said:

"He and Aymara slept in the usual spot. Don't wake them they haven't slept in days!"

Caspian shut his mouth and nodded his head. Allie smiled and soon Susan and Peter walked out. Peter wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and smiled. Susan looked at Edmund who looked pretty rested walked out and with that they went to breakfast. Soon Aymara and Daniel walked out while the group was eating breakfast. The two of them were talking about something. Daniel said something and Aymara laughed. Edmund looked around and saw a lot of people looking at them.

"Hey Alls why is everyone looking at Daniel and Aymara?"Edmund asked

"Daniel has become a ladies man since he has been here in has an attitude and he doesn't really open up to anyone."Allie replied

"Aymara comes from a wealthy family no one knows what happened to them. All they know is that since Aymara has found Daniel and Daniel has found her they have been joined at the hip."Caspian said

Everyone ate then went in for the meeting. Daniel leaned against the door. Aymara sitting on his left side Lucy on his right. Ashley and Edmund were sitting on a rock with Trufflehunter beside them. Trumpkin and Susan were leaning against the wall close to Peter. Allie and Caspian were sitting behind Peter. Soon three voices rang threw the meeting room.

"sorry we are late my king."Reepicheep said bowing.

Ashley was saddened every time she saw Reep it reminded her of harmony. She could see Harmony running up to her right now. Wait that was Harm!

"ASHLEY!"Harmony yelled out as she jumped into Ashley's arms.

Ashley hugged the little hamster. Edmund even scratched under her chin.

"I missed you and Edmund. Hopefully I can help you this time!"Harmony said

Ashley then looked over and saw Jake hope up and sit between Caspian and Allie. Caspian scratched Jake behind the ear. Ashley was shocked Peter couldn't even do that. After that Peter started the meeting.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."Peter said

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?"Reepicheep asked

Allie mentally sighed. she had a feeling this would be a long day.

"We need to get ready for it.-"Caspian started

"To start planning for..."Peter started

Peter shot Caspian a cold stare. Allie didn't like it one bit. It made her blood go cold.

'Peter what is wrong with you?'Allie asked

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."Peter said

"Crazy. No one has taken that castle."Caspian said

"There's always a first time."Peter replied

"We would have the element of surprise."Trumpkin said

"But we have the advantage here! If we dig in we can hold them off indefinitely."Caspian said

Allie didn't like were this was going. Daniel shifted on his foot he could feel a massacre coming. He hoped it was for the telmarines and not the Narnias haven't enough of them died already?

"I, for one, feel safer underground."Trufflehutner said then shot Daniel a look

Daniel only nodded his head at his friend. Peter took a deep breath and said:

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

Daniel wished he wasn't the high king, Because Daniel would love to punch him clear in the face.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."Edmund said

"What you are saying is crazy! I have fought against Telmariens they are nothing to be laughed at. Plus you are going on their field! They will have an advantage. You and your army Pete will be running around like Mice! Just to get cut down for the kill."Allie said

"Not only that. King Miraz has probably figured out we would attack soon."Daniel said

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?"Trumpkin asked

"They took you to the castle to show we were still alive. I bet none of you decided to take Susan's arrow out of the Temarine. Where it they wont have evidence we are back. I also bet, that none of you remember the bridge they are building!"Daniel replied

Aymara put a hand on his leg, Daniel knew that was a sign to cool it.

"I agree with my brother. The telmarines know what they are doing. They have killed Narnian's before. What makes you think that if we storm the castle they will not stop. I think we should stay here and find food."Ashley said

"We could collect nuts!"A chipmunk said

Edmund wasn't listing he was looking at Daniel who was looking at the floor. Edmund had to admit he had a look that made Edmund very familiar with the boy. Edmund pulled himself back into the meeting.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up! I think you know were I stand sire."Reepicheep said

Daniel glanced down at Lucy she was holding her dress tight in her fist. Daniel was worried. He wanted to say something to her, but nothing would be right, for this moment. Peter then turned to Glenstorm who was standing at the door.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"Peter asked him.

Glenstorm shot Daniel a look. Only Edmund noticed it.

'Could it be that they trust Daniel and Caspian more then us?'Edmund questioned. 'what about Allie? They probably trust her and Lu..but why not the rest of us?'

"Or die trying my liege."Glenstorm said

"That's what I am worried about."Lucy said

"Sorry?"Peter asked

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there."Lucy said

"I'm not sure you've been listening."Peter started

"No you are not listing Peter!"Daniel said then nodded at Lucy to finish

Lucy tried to think of words soon a quiet voice said:

" have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter turned around and looked at Allie with anger in his eyes.

"I think we have waited on Aslan long enough!"Peter said

Peter told then what the plan was. Ashley and Edmund was a team. Susan and him were a team and Allie said she would go with Caspian. That made Peter madder. But, right now Allie needed her brother Caspian. Allie sighed as the meeting was over.

* * *

**A lot of you have reviewed thanks a lot:O Keep it up:) Next episode will be a three part episode:) Can't wait..There is a surprise a lot of you have been asking **


	7. The morning before the battle Allie's

**Decided to do things differently:) sorry guys storming the Castle is going to come a little later:) Right now we are going to see the events that will lead up to all the pain that moves into the battle:) Review.**

* * *

Everyone went to there separate places. Allie walked outside, and around the back of the rested her head back, against the how. She thought about Caspian and Peter. She thought a lot about Peter. What had happened to him. He was not the same guy she risk her life twice for. She thought back to all the times she faced death by herself and he always came running. This time when she closed her eyes, she saw Caspian,Daniel,Lucy,Edmund,and Ashley coming to save her. Why did Peter change? Allie wondered if he would ever change back. Soon she heard the grass moving beside her. She

reached for her sword only to see it was Caspian.

"Hello. Did I scare you?"Caspian asked

"oh, no. I was just in a daydream of my own thoughts."Allie replied

Caspian shuffled his feet.

"You know you can sit down beside me."Allie said

Caspian sat down beside Allie and plaid with his belt buckle.

"Are you okay?"Allie asked

"Why does Peter hate me?"Caspian asked

"He doesn't hate you.-"

"Then why don't he like me?"

"I have no idea. He wasn't always like use to be kind."

Caspian sighed and said:

"He bothers you now?"

Allie could only nod her head.

"It feels like I don't even know him anymore. One minute he is my Peter the next he is this cold heartless one."Allie said

Allie felt tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Caspian she wanted to be strong for him. Caspian didn't need to see her weak. He needed to see her strong.

"Caspian I am sorry. You don't need to see this."Allie said

Caspian smiled and pulled the young queen into a hug.

"It is alright Allie, it just shows that you are human. I am glad, though you are showing me you are as scared as I am."Caspian said

Allie just hugged Caspian. Caspian had become like a big brother to her. Caspian was glad at least one of the queen and kings of old liked him.

"Well..I saw you watching my sister-in-law."Allie said sitting up

"who? Queen Lucy?"Caspian asked

Allie punched him in the arm.

" hurt you punch hard to be a girl."Caspian replied.

"Thank Edmund and my older brother, and by the way Susan!"Allie said

Caspian blushed and looked down to the ground.

"awe you do like her."Allie teased

"Don't tease me please."Caspian said

" the family I come from."Allie said

Caspian and Allie both started to laugh. Soon they heard something rustling from their left side. They look and see Peter. Peter shot Caspian a dark stare.

"I came to find you to see if you were okay. But, I guess I see now."Peter said

Allie and Caspian jumped up, Caspian walked up and said:

"Allie was just trying to cheer me up. Please do not be mad at her."

Caspian laid a hand on his shoulder. Peter hit it off. Allie was sick of this. She walked over to Peter.

"what? Are you finally going to tell me the truth?"Peter asked

Allie just closed her eyes and said:

"Maybe one day after I do this you might forgive me."

Allie slapped Peter then she turned and punched him in the gut. Peter wrapped his arms around his gut then fell to the ground in pain.

"i will see you later Caspian and don't worry."Allie said walking away.

Daniel saw Allie walking from the behind of the how. Daniel saw that she was about to cry. Daniel went to move to her but didn't think it would be a good idea. He knew one person that could cheer her up. He walked over to Lucy.

"Lulu do you mind coming with me?"Daniel asked

Everyone turned and looked at them. When we say everyone I mean everyone. Lucy blushed Daniel held out his hand to help the young queen up if she decided to come with him. Lucy accepted his hand and they walked off.

Lucy's face felt really hot.

"Lulu do you have a fever?"Daniel asked

He stopped then put a hand on her head. Lucy felt hotter.

"No, I am fine don't worry about it."Lucy said "what do you want?"

"Alls she is crying."Daniel replied

Lucy still had her hand in Daniel's and she took off running pulling Daniel with her. They found Allie in a little room all by herself. Just like Daniel said she was crying. Lucy and Daniel sat down beside her.

"Whats wrong?"Lucy asked

"I was talking to Caspian and then I felt bad about Peter hating Caspian. So Caspian brought up how Peter hated him. Then things turned and I started to cry in front of Caspian. Caspian calmed me down. Then Peter saw us and he said some mean things. I punched him in the gut and slapped him."Allie said

"I'm gonna kill him!"Daniel said

Lucy shot Daniel a look and Allie started to laugh.

"Alls, I don't see why you married the son of the devil!"Daniel replied

"Like I said before he wasn't always like this!"Lucy replied

"Well. I only met him now! What I know about him is that he is a jerk!"Daniel replied

Lucy sighed and said:

"I have to agree with you."

Allie looked at Lucy and Daniel.

"That's another reason why I chose to go with Caspian rather then with Peter."Allie said

Lucy and Daniel understood. Allie fell asleep on Daniel's shoulder, Daniel said he would stay with Allie. Lucy went and got Ashley,Edmund, and Susan together. Lucy told them what Peter had done and Edmund said:

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Will you boys stop that!"Lucy said

"Wait? boys?"Susan asked

"Daniel said the exact thing."Lucy said

Edmund smiled and said:

"with that my permission is given!"

Ashley shot Edmund a look.

"You are joking right?"

Edmund said:

"Nope. I don't joke!"

Soon they saw Peter. He walked over to them. Lucy kicked him in the shin and Ashley slapped him upside the head. Edmund walked after his wife. Susan just shook her head and said:

"good job"

* * *

**What do you think? Review please:)**

**Reviews:**

**Cocoaroos123:Well glad to have you back:) Thanks for your support hope you like future posts:) I will try! **

**earth17:Yeah I wanted to make it original to everything so I had to bring the bad attitude. Hope you like it:)**

**princess emma of narnia:Updating as fast as I can! School is a killer! **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Thanks can't wait to let you read more:)**

**Margart: Only time will tell:) Hope you like the next posts:) **

**Saywhaaaat518: Thanks for all your help:) Glad you like the posts:) tell me what you think:) **


	8. Caspian,Daniel,and Lucy moments

**Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I liked writing it for you:) **

* * *

Caspian wondered if things went well in King Peter's plan could the war be over without blood shed. Caspian knew that would be to good to be true. Caspian wondered about Peter but he also was worried about Allie. Ever since meeting Daniel and Allie the two of them have become like family to Caspian. Caspian walked from behind the how to see Daniel walking without Aymara. Caspian went to talk to him.

"hello dear friend."Caspian said

"oh hey Caspian whats up?"Daniel asked

Caspian smiled.

"how is Allie?"he asked

"She is fine I wanna kill Peter!"

Caspian's smile faded.

"Do not do that."Caspian said

Daniel sighed and rubbed his head.

"I know. I just don't like him hurting Allie. She has already been in enough pain as it is!"Daniel replied

Caspian wondered what he was talking about. Daniel smiled and said:

"Alright brother I will tell you come with me."

Daniel walked off and Caspian followed after him.

"I came into Narnia only for things to go wrong. To save my life Allie gave up her power to see things in her dreams. She hasn't had a dream about Narnia since. She is scared and can't tell what is going to happen. She is even more nervous because she doesn't think Peter will love her the same way."Daniel said as they were in a secluded area.

Caspian looked at Daniel.

"What? How can she think that? Peter even though he is terribly mad he loved Allie enough to marry her. Why would he not love her anymore?"Caspian asked

Daniel sighed and said:

"What about you? What are you going to do about the raid?"

Caspian sighed and said:

"I am going along with it. No matter that Peter hates me. I want to protect Allie."

Daniel put a hand on Caspian's shoulder.

"I am going to stay here."Daniel said

"I understand."Caspian replied

* * *

Daniel walked off leaving Caspian alone. Caspian thought of all the things he did. Caspian wanted to fit in. He wished that he could turn back time and re-meet the queen and kings of old. He wanted to fix all the problems that they had. He also wanted to help Allie and Daniel with all of their problems. Caspian wished he could just fit in once, he never fit in at home and now he didn't fit in in his new home.

Daniel had just got done talking to Caspian. He wanted to be alone. He had to calm his nerves down. He wasn't going with the group on the attack on the castle. He didn't think he could control himself. He felt himself start to lose control as he thought about the battle to come. Daniel wondered how long it would be till Lucy just asked him about the last time he was in Narnia. He tug at the collar of his tunic. It itched and he felt funny. Soon he saw Ironhoof, Suncloud, and Rainstone practicing fighting. Daniel walked over to Glenstorm and said:

"What are you guys doing?"

Glenstorm turned and looked at Daniel.

"We are sparing what to join us?"

Daniel grind at the opportunity.

"You bet I can't wait!"Daniel yelled

Glenstorm walked up to Ironhoof and Rainstone and told them to stop. That Daniel and Suncloud would be fighting now. Daniel took his tunic off and laid it on a branch. Daniel took out his sword and stuck it in the ground to his left. Suncloud did the same. Ironhoof drew a line in the dirt.

"okay guys to the line!"Rainstone said

Daniel and Suncloud walked up to the line. A lot of the camp had already gathered around including his brother-in-law(Edmund.). Glenstorm whistled and the fight started. Suncloud tried to punch Daniel. He ducked under him and spun earning a hit on Suncloud's left side.

"Alright Daniel! You might not die this time!"Ironhoof yelled

Daniel didn't listen him and Suncloud use to do this all the time. Suncloud smiled and said:

"Listen things are going to get harder are you ready?"

Daniel didn't want to sound cocky so he said:

"I don't wanna fight ya!"[Got it from my favorite movie far and away]

Suncloud went to punch Daniel, who caught it with his arm. Then Daniel punched Suncloud in the chest. It didn't hurt Suncloud as much as it did Daniel. Soon Suncloud punched Daniel in the mouth. He tasted blood in his mouth. Daniel also felt a cold liquid running down his face. He sat up and put a hand to his head and pulled it to his face. It was blood. His face was covered in blood. Daniel stood up barley and went back to the line. Suncloud knew this was the only way Daniel could control his emotions. The only person other that Aymara that knew about Daniel's past was Suncloud. Suncloud knew if he didn't finish Daniel off it would be bad for everyone. Suncloud didn't even see Daniel move, the Suncloud's gut tightened into a knot. Suncloud backed up and put a hand to his gut. He then looked at Daniel who was breathing hard and blood running down his face.

"ENOUGH!"Glenstorm yelled

Daniel and Suncloud shook hands and Daniel walked off.

* * *

Lucy had only saw the last of the fight. She was about to stop it herself when Glenstorm stopped it. She saw Suncloud and Daniel shake hands then Daniel walked off. Lucy ran and grabbed his tunic then his sword and put it in its holder. Lucy then ran after Daniel. Lucy smiled when she saw him. When Lucy got even with him she saw the blood on his face and coming from his mouth. She reached to her cordial and was going to give him a drop but Daniel said:

"If you even think that I am going to take a drop of that you are crazy."

Lucy sighed, she walked over to a little stream and wet her hankie. She then walked back over and went to whipping away the dried blood. She saw Daniel wince.

"Whats wrong?"She asked

"It's cold. Your hands are cold to."Daniel replied

Lucy was confused what did her hands being cold have to do with anything. Then she looked down and saw her hand was on his chest. She quickly removed it and lost her balance. She fell into Daniel who caught her by the shoulders.

"You okay lulu?"Daniel asked

Lucy smiled then nodded her head. She went back to washing his wounds.

"Who was Atoli?"Lucy asked

"She was a princesses of Archland. She really likes me and thinks that I will be her king. But, I don't want to marry someone like her. Her heart is doesn't comfort me in any way. I feel more alone with her then I do when I am alone."

Lucy looked sad then she said:

"What do you feel when you are with me?"

Daniel smiled and said:

"I feel like nothing can stop me. Like I have endless amount of energy. I have to thank you though. That hit on Suncloud I wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't saw you in the crowd. Just one look at your face gives me energy. As it does everyone else. So Lulu don't lose your power of happiness."

Lucy smiled then handed Daniel back his tunic top. He slid it over his head. Lucy helped she could tell he was in pain.

"Why do you guys do that?"Lucy asked

"What? Line fight?"Daniel asked

"Yeah!"

"Why do you girls talk about us guys behind our backs?"

Lucy went to say something then thought about it.

"I don't know."she replied

Daniel laughed, then grabbed a hold of his side.

"Exactly why we line fight. I saw Edmund in the crowd to. He didn't look to pleased."Daniel said

"Speaking of Edmund,"Lucy said "here he is."

Daniel looked up to see the black haired king.

"You need something my lord?"Daniel asked

"I am sorry to interrupt your time with my sister ,but I need to speak with you."Edmund said

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of your sister."Daniel replied

"It's about your other half."Edmund said coldly.

Daniel shot up so fast the world started to spin. He rested a hand against the how. Lucy jumped up and put a hand on his chest and one on his back. She felt how shallow he was breathing.

"Edmund you can talk about this later!"Lucy yelled

Daniel pushed himself off the wall and then said:

"No, it can't lulu. Edmund and I have to talk...Don't worry I am fine. Try fighting Ironhoof you can't walk for two weeks. I promise I will see you again. After all we have all tonight when everyone leaves for the attack."

Lucy was confused and said:

"You are not going?"

Daniel said:

"No, I am not that's why I said we can talk then. Bye Lulu."

Daniel walked off with Edmund leaving Lucy questing what was going threw their heads.

* * *

**I hoped you guys like this:) Things are starting to become open for everyone:) Review and tell us what you think:)**

**Margart:Well Peter did deserve it:( but they could have handled it another way. thanks..and everyone wants to see what happens with those two.**

**earth17:Yeah, I haven't thought about for the review:)**


	9. Edmund,Ashley,Susan,Peter,attackPart 1

Edmund knew Daniel was behind him. He heard his heavy breathing and the grass crunching beside him.

"I saw the way you fought it looked like you want to kill someone."Edmund said

"I don't want to kill no one except Miraz if your brother doesn't."Daniel replied

Edmund could feel the exact same rage he felt as a boy coming from Daniel.

"Don't lose yourself, it's not worth it in the long run."Edmund said

"What do you know about me?"Daniel asked

"Nothing other then the fact that you are my brother-in-law. I would like to learn more. Tell me. I'll listen and help!"

Daniel sighed then said:

"Tell no one of the story I am about to tell you-"Then Daniel started his story.

(Not yet;)

* * *

Ashley was walking around when she noticed a bunch of little Narian children playing. They ran over to her when they saw her.

"you are queen Ashley right?"One asked

"Yes, that's right."Ashley replied

"You are married to king Edmund?"another asked

"Yes, we have been married a while now."Ashley replied

Ashley smiled at all of the questions.

"I think King Edmund is cute."One girl centaur said

"No..I think sir Daniel is better looking."a fawn said

"Who do you think he will pick big sister Aymara or queen Lucy?"Another fawn asked

"I think Queen Lucy!Everyone loves her!"the girl centaur said

"Hey don't we get a say in anything?"Lighting bolt said

Ashley laughed when the fawn said:

"No, you boys are confusing enough when you don't talk!"

"HEY! I am sir Daniel's right hand man!"Lighting bolt said

"REALLY?"All the girl Narnias asked

"Yup we go way back."Lighting bolt said

Soon Something hit Lighting bolt over the head. He looked up and saw Daniel.

"Ah...Daniel...How are you?"Lighting bolt said

"Right hand man hu?"Daniel asked

"Ah...SIR DANIEL KING EDMUND!"the little girl narnias yelled

"Sorry guys me and Ed plus my sis have a meeting to go to."Daniel said

They sighed and said:

"Of course."

Daniel smiled and said:

"I promise to make it up to you all. how about we play a game of tag when everyone gets back?"

Everyone cheered then the group of three walked away. Ashley walked by her husband

"When did you and my brother get so close?"Ashley asked

Edmund grabbed her hand.

"We had a heart to heart understanding."Edmund replied

* * *

Susan was walking around hoping to help or do something to get her mind off of her brother hurting her favorite older sister, and a certain prince. She deiced to help the archers. She was trying to help with their aim. She asked Trufflehunter to make a stuff Telmarine. He did so then ran around with it on a stick tied to his back. With this it was like a battle. The Narnians shot at it and missed it.

"No marks!"Trufflehunter yelled back

"Don't worry it takes everyone a little while to get the bow."Susan said to them

Soon an arrow shot out of no where and hit the target. Trufflehunter jumped because it was right threw the head.

"Who shot that?"Susan asked

She heard mumbling among the archers then a voice said:

"I did."

She looked back and saw Caspian. He had a crossbow is what she heard Daniel call them. He walked over and Susan said:

"How can you shoot like that?"

"I was trained by the best in the telmarine guard, I can hit anything."Caspian replied

Susan smiled and said:

"See that pine cone in the tree there?"She pointed to the nearest tree. Caspian nodded his head.

"Shoot it!"Susan said

He got his crossbow ready then turned to Susan who raised his cross bow up.

"Not that one this one."She said

"Are you sure that is not an acorn?"Caspian asked

she shook her head no. He shot at it and missed.

"The wind blew it."Caspian said

"Right."Aymara said walking off.

Susan got a bow and arrow ready and shot it. The arrow hit the pine cone dead on. Aymara giggled as Caspian walked away defeated. She gave Susan a high five. Soon another fawn came and told them Peter wanted to see everyone.

Peter felt something in the pit of gut. Not sure what it was. He felt it more when he saw Allie walk in with Lucy and. Daniel walked in with Edmund, the two of them were talking and having a good time. Lucy was eying Daniel. Daniel shot Peter a look that made his chest burst with pain. Susan, Aymara and Caspian walked in together. Peter took a deep breath and relaxed when everyone was in the room.

"Tonight we are storming the castle. We are going to do everything we can to save ourselves from the Telmarnines. We are strong in numbers and if everything goes according to plan we WILL WIN! FOR NARNIA!"Peter said

"FOR NARNIA!"Everyone yelled

Everyone walked outside. Edmund and Ashley were ridding on the same griffin Allie, Peter, Caspian, Trumpkin, and Susan got their own. Everyone was getting ready doing last minute preperations. Lucy walked over to Allie and hugged her around the waist then did the same to Caspian who was standing beside her and said:

"Please protect each other and my family. I don't want to lose anyone."

Caspian smiled and said:

"Do not worry Lucy for I will protect Allie with my life."

"I will protect Caspian and watch out for Peter."Allie said

It pained Lucy the way Allie and Peter called each other by their names now. Peter never called Allie, Allie-bug. she bet it hurt Allie worse then it did anyone. She wondered how she slept some nights...she probably didn't Lucy could tell she looked supper tired. Ashley walked over and hugged Lucy. Edmund and Susan did to.

"Be safe and may Aslan have grace."Lucy said to them.

Daniel walked over to Caspian.

"Be careful man. I also hope you find your professor."Daniel said

"Thank you. As do I."Caspian replied

Allie walked over.

"Maybe we could find some answers about your dad to."Allie replied

Caspian smiled and Allie returned it. Peter was talking with Glenstorm when he looked back and saw Allie and Caspian smiling at each other. He didn't understand what was so grand about Caspian.

"Excuse me my king but why are you and queen Allie fighting?"Ironhoof asked

"We are not."peter replied

"I might be the youngest but I understand that when you love a woman and she loves you, you don't act as if they don't live."

Peter looked at Ironhoof for a while.

"How long have you been with Allie and Caspian?"Peter asked

"since they first met, and talked to the Narnias. Why my king?"Ironhoof asked

"What were they like?"

"Well Caspian protected Allie, and she told him stories about you my'lord. About how you could help him save Narnia and help him become a good king."

Peter felt his gut drop. While they were gone she talked about him. He bet he made Allie seem like a liar. He promised to apologize to Allie and Caspian when they get back. They all got on their griffins.

* * *

Lucy watched as they left. Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her into the how.

"HEY!"She yelled

"Shut it!"Daniel said

Lucy blew out her checks and said:

"How rude!"

Daniel laughed and said:

"Yes my'queen. I grew up with savages. Didn't you know that?"

Lucy didn't know why but when she heard Daniel's laugh it made her feel light headed. She was glad he was laughing like he was. He has seemed so tense lately.

"Well then I guess I will have to teach you to be proper."Lucy said

She felt Daniel tense, then he turned and looked at her.

"Are you serious?"he asked

Lucy smiled and said:

"Why not,by the way were is Aymara?"

Daniel shot a look at the ground.

"She went to the attack on the castle."he replied

"Again why did you not go?"Lucy asked

"I had a gut feeling to stay with you. My queen."

The ride to the castle was a quiet one. Ashley and Edmund were drop at the guard station. They took care of the guards in a matter of minutes. Then Edmund flashed his torch in the direction they came from. Soon Allie, Peter,Caspian, Susan, and Trumpkin flew down on their griffins. They got in position then took off going threw the castle. Allie and Caspian went one way Susan and Peter another. Trumpkin was watch man. Peter and Susan busted in the room, they walked up to a little bed were they saw a baby.

"How did that get there?"Peter asked

"Since you were married, I thought mom would have had that talk with you!"Susan said

Then Peter shot her a look and ran out. Susan followed, she felt that tonight would be a long night.

* * *

**Well next post is it for all of you who want to know Daniel's past:)**

**Reviews:**

**Margart:Yes things are starting to begin and end...**

**Saywhaaaat518:Well the next chapter tells all:) Thanks for the support:)**

**Cocoaroos123:No this is the squeal to the last one. I might write a midsequal before I do another story. For Daniel but what he is talking about is coming up next chapter.**

**princess emma of narnia:All I can say is keep reading. And I am writing so fast:) **

**earth17:Y are you going crazy? Don't go crazy:\ yes Allie is a normal narnian just like Peter now.**


	10. the attack part 2,Realizing,the truth

**Hey my fan fiction friends:) I have to make a little announcement:) Hey all you Daniel/Lucy fans out there (okay now two announcements) Well the first announcement is I am writing a song fiction like I did for Ashley and Edmund. Yet, I can't find the right song. So people go out there and find some songs. The songs will be listened to and then the winner will be chosen. Second Announcement is that this is the chapter everyone has been waiting on:) so don't forget to tell me the songs u like and review:)**

* * *

Allie and Caspian rushed through the halls of the castle hoping to find some clues about their questions. Allie wondered how the others were doing, she prayed that Aslan watched over them and gave them grace. She saw Caspian run down a hall and she followed. The busted into a room to see a couple. Caspian drew his sword at the man. Allie guessed this would Miraz. She felt a sick feeling in her gut just looking at this man. She saw the woman pull out a crossbow and Allie pointed her sword at her.

"Caspian you are alive."The woman said

"Stay where you are."Allie said to the woman

Caspian didn't say anything. He only looked at the man. Caspian pushed his sword more in the man's throat.

"CASPIAN THIS WONT MAKE IT ANY BETTER!"Allie yelled

Allie only looked at Caspian, his eyes were full of hatred for this man. She didn't understand why, did he really think that this man killed his father? Soon Peter and Susan busted through into the room.

"This use to be a private room!"Miraz said

Susan aimed her bow at the woman and Peter his sword.

"Put it down!"Peter said

"Allie you okay?"Susan asked

Allie said:

"Yes, i am fine."

Miraz shot a look at Allie and Susan, no one noticed.

"Tell me the truth about my father!"Caspian said

"You told me my brother died in his sleep."the lady said

"More or less."Miraz replied "I did what I had to for our son. Would you want him to be throne less or fatherless!"

The lady thought about it for a while then she yelled:

"FATHERLESS!"

She shot her crossbow and it missed Miraz and he was gone. Allie and the others heard an alarm go threw the building. Peter,Allie,Susan, and Caspian ran out into the hall. They were met by Tumpkin.

"Professor!"Caspian said "I have to find him."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME!"peter argued."You need to get the gate open."

"We wouldn't be here without him."Allie said

"And neither would I."Caspian added quickly

Allie shot Susan a pleading glare. Susan didn't know what to do. She knew the look that Allie was giving her she looked at Allie's eyes. That was the one secret Allie and Susan shared. Susan could look into Allie's eyes and tell all of her emotions down to how her food was setting. Susan then turned to Peter and said:

"You and I can deal with Miraz."

Peter sighed, then he looked at Allie. She was serious about this. He would have to trust her and Caspian since Allie trusted him. Peter was about to say something then Caspian said:

"And I can still get to the gate in time."

Peter nodded his head and Allie and Caspian took off in the direction of the prisoner and Peter and Susan in the way of their troops.

Allie and Caspian were running down the steps with the keys to get the professor out when they heard:

"Yes, I'm a mouse."

Allie sighed, poor Reep he could not get past that.

"We were expecting someone, you know, taller."Allie heard

"You're one to talk."Reep said

"Is that suppose to be irony?"the second voice said

"Five more minutes?"Allie asked

"What are you doing here?"the old man asked"I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

Allie looked at him he was wearing a blue robe with a long white beard. He looked at Caspian then shot a look at me. I didn't know if I should be worried with the look he gave me or not. Allie then looked at Caspian who had a cocky look to him.

"He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell."Caspian said

"Mama mia."Allie whispered

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."the professor said

"What are you talking about?"Caspian asked

"Okay listen Caspian we need to go. I know you and the professor have catching up to do, but I hear guards. Miraz is already mad you and I are in his castle."Allie said

"Who are you?"the professor asked

"She is high Queen Allie. High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Queen Ashley are here also."Caspian replied

"Also Sir Daniel the royal dog!"Allie replied

Caspian laughed at that comment. He understood why Allie called him the royal dog. Soon they heard an alarm and everyone took off running. Caspian and Allie made it out side to see madness start to unfold. Allie looked across to see Edmund sneaking down to get his torch and Ashley getting ready to signal the troops.

"ALLIE!"Someone yelled

Allie felt a little pain in her side when a guard attacked.

"GET ON CASPIAN'S BACK!"Allie said to the professor.

He did as he was told. Allie and Caspian were on a little ledge. Peter and Susan were meeting below them.

"What are we doing?"Caspian asked

"A reflex test."Allie replied

She garbed Caspian's hand and jumped. They landed beside Peter and Susan. Guards were starting to show up everywhere.

"There are already so many. Peter maybe we should call of the attack."Allie said

"NO!"he snapped "We can still do this!"

Allie pushed Susan out of the way and blocked the attack from a guard and then took care of him. Peter started to run off.

"PETER!"Susan yelled

"Come on our troops are right outside!"he yelled back

Allie grabbed Susan's hand and spun her to Caspian and she took care of another guard.

"He has bloody lost it!"Allie replied

Susan saw that even Ed and Ashley were surrounded by guards.

"They are everywhere."Susan mumbled

"Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!"Peter yelled

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!"Edmund yelled to his brother.

"Then Ashley you do it."Peter said

"Peter I am busy!"Ashley replied

Peter ran to draw the bridge up himself.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can."Susan said

Susan looked around for Allie. She had lost him a couple of minutes ago. This was turning into the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

"No, I can still do this!"Peter said"Help me!"

He starting pulling at the huge lever. Susan started to help him, but she kept yelling at him:

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?"

Caspian saw that Peter and Susan were okay. He also saw that Ashley and Edmund had each others backs. He had to find Allie. She was a strong fighter. but every strong fighter needs someone to back them up. He noticed the narians were now in and they were starting to fight. Then he saw her, she spun and took out two. Trumpkin was right beside her. The two of them in perfect sync. Something put a hand on Caspian, he jumped to see Ironhoof.

"Don't stand there like an idiot during battle my friend."Ironhoof said

Everyone heard peter yelling:

"CHARGE"and "ATTACK!"

but, there was one phrase that made Allie regret ever coming.

"ARCHERS GET READY! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

It was then that Allie realized they were sitting ducks! The archers could stand around the perimeter of the castle and shoot them.

Then she heard:

"PICK A TARGET TAKE AIM!"

Peter couldn't breath, his army was falling faster then anything he had ever seen before. He saw Allie with Trumpkin. He love Allie to death, but he didn't want her or any of the Narnians to die this way. He didn't want to admit but, this was a terrible plan. Then his eyes sat on Caspian, this was his fault if he had followed his plan they would be up there and the telmarines down here.

* * *

Daniel walked in from outside with a painful look on his face, Lucy was sitting against the stone tablet. It hurt Lucy that Caspian and even Allie knew what was wrong with him. Lucy was suppose to be Daniel's friend, could he not trust her. Daniel walked in and sat on the other side of the how.

"Is there something wrong?"Lucy asked

"Nothing at all why do you ask?"Daniel replied

"Your face you have a bad look on it."

"Oh,sorry."

Daniel tried to smile but Lucy could feel that it hurt him to much. She didn't want to hurt him any worse then he looked right now. So she would bring up Aymara.

"How did you and Aymara meet?"Lucy asked

"I met her when I met her older brother."Was Daniel's reply.

Lucy could feel the coldness and venom coming threw his voice. She didn't want to add any to that but she wanted to know.

"What happened when you came into Narnia?"she asked

Daniel stood up quickly and started to walk out.

"Aslan laughed at me and sent me into a battle with out weapons."

Lucy looked confused.

"Why would Aslan laugh at that?"

Daniel turned around to look at her and said:

"He sure wasn't there fighting when the telmarines-"

Lucy was confused what did the telmarines and Aslan have in common? She had to figure this out. She wished Allie had obeyed Peter and staid behind she might understand what was happening.

Daniel went to walk out, Lucy moved to follow him but Daniel was quick.

"Where are you going."Daniel asked

"I am following you."Lucy replied "Peter said for you to watch me."

"I am going for a walk. Don't follow me! Peter said for me to make sure you stay here! SO STAY HERE."

Lucy was shocked never once had Daniel yelled at her. Lucy gasped, then turned to move away from him when Daniel turned and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy, please wait. I can explain."Daniel said

"why do you think I want to listen now?"Lucy asked

"You have been wanting to hear my story for a while now. I can tell, you would always bring up things around me about Narnia."

Lucy didn't know that she was so obvious. Daniel walked back to where he was sitting Lucy went and sat in front of him.

"I was eight when I first heard of Narnia from Allie and Ashley. Then I met you and your siblings, I was amazed that I could meet the people in my sisters stories. Then Kyle came home and we went on that trip. It was the third week of the trip, i started getting hot flashes. At night, I couldn't sleep. I would just toss and turn all night. Then one night I heard wind coming from my closet. I walked over and threw my closet only to see a great land in my closet."Daniel said

"This world was it Narnia?"Lucy asked

"Yeah,it was. As I went threw my closet leaving my sisters and Kyle behind, I realized that things were not going to be the same. As I walked threw the new land, I noticed I was still in my pj's. I found myself wondering what type of land this was. I wondered threw it hoping to find out where I was. I met a fawn, it was just like from the stories I have heard. The fawn ran up to me and aimed his bow at me. He yelled at me to stop and i did. Soon he shot behind me and it hit another man with a sword. The fawn ran over to me."

"That was Aymara's brother?"

Daniel only nodded his head.

"His name was Shota. We were became best friends. Closer then Allie and Ashley. Shota called me his blood brother and gave me clothes. His father was against humans. Saying they were useless. Of course Shota or Aymara didn't believe him. I couldn't say anything to Shota's father because he was right. I was useless. So I asked Shota to take me to someone who could teach me how to fight. He took me to Trumpkin. Every day I went to Trumpkin and learned how to fight. Aymara came with me some days. Other days Shota and Aymara came. It was three months later, I was fully trained. I was hunting and tracking with the best Narnians. That next day the Telmarines invaded."

"You were there when it happened?"

Daniel could feel the pain coming back to him. The numbness he felt when he watched his family members die. He also had the images flash threw his mind. He could hear the screams and cries for help. Yet, he could always remember what he did.

"I don't want to tell you what I saw. I don't think giving you the scares I have would be the right thing to do. Every night I wake up screaming. My body can't stop wanting revenge. Aymara and Shota were with me when the Telmarines attacked us. Shota and I took care of as many was we could. We ran off only to see Shota get-"

"Get what?"Lucy asked

"Again, Lu I don't want you to know."

"Please tell me."

"I saw him get sliced in half. I yelled to Aymara to keep running. So she did. I was hit in the back with an arrow. Aymara and I made it back to her house. Her father was getting ready to fight. Her mother cleaned my wound. It was then that Aymara's father found out about Shota. Her father blamed me and I hated to say that I blamed myself."

"What could you have done?"Lucy asked

"A lot more then I did. I was a top hunter. A top fighter..and I ran."

"We all have ran from some type of battle."

Daniel felt the pain come to his eyes. He knew this was something Lucy couldn't see.

"Lucy turn your back."Daniel said "You shouldn't look at me."

"No.I don't want to! I Wont!"Lucy replied"I'll always look at you! You are Daniel!"

"Aymara's father stood up to the Telmariens. Aymara was about to get stabbed when I stepped in. The sword went threw me, well I thought it did. Aymara's father at the last minute took the hit. He told me that he was wrong. Humans were more powerful then Narnians. Then he died. Trumpkin found Aymara with me dying. I woke up with Trumpkin, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter taking care of my wounds. The next day I was pulled into my world of England."

Daniel felt Lucy's gaze on him.

"Is that all?"Lucy asked

"No, you can't tell this to anyone!"Daniel replied

Lucy nodded her head that she wouldn't,

"When I got back to England I was still dying. My wounds had yet healed. Allie prayed and Aslan came to her in a dream. He would spare my life, and my wounds would heal if she gave up her power to dream and see Narnia."

Lucy covered her hand with her mouth.

"Is that why Allie has been so tired looking?"Lucy asked

"yes, she has been up all nights some nights with worry of what might happen."Daniel said

Soon it was quiet in the room they were in till Lucy said:

"Daniel..I didn't know."Lucy replied

"It's okay, I don't go around talking about it."

Daniel saw Shota get killed and heard his screams. His eyes started to water. He looked up to see Lucy still staring at him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his kept his hand on her head.

"Daniel?"Lucy asked

"sh..I'll be alright in a little while."Daniel replied

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist. The two of them fell asleep like that. Daniel woke up first and looked down to see Lucy. He hated that he told her his story. He didn't want to bring anyone else into it. He told Allie because she would dream it. Daniel didn't hate Aslan at all...don't get him wrong. He just feels alone. He wondered how everything was going in the attack on the castle. Daniel moved his arms from around Lucy and fixed himself were he was more relaxed. Lucy grabbed his arms and put her back around her waist.

"i'm cold."she mumbled then when she moved his arms back "All better."

* * *

**Hey you guys how was the Daniel/ Lucy moment? Review and remember what I said in my announcement:) Till we meet again:)**

**Princess of Narnia 1192:I hope this is good for you:)**

**princess emma of narnia:Here you are princess:P**

**earth17:You are right my friend:) Can't wait to see how you liked this one.**

**Cocoaroos123:your welcome and thank you:) Can't wait to hear what you thought of this one.**

**Margart: Well there it was :( it was sad but it probably happened**


	11. The return, hurting, and awaking?

**Hey you guys...Well the songs for the Lucy/ Daniel part have been selected so vote on which one you like and we will write it:) Please help us we want your input!**

**Amy- Allstar Weekend**  
** Making Memories of Us- Keith Urban**  
** Tell Her- Jesse McCartney**  
** Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

**Please pick one and tell us:) Hope you like this chapter;) No Allie's or Peter's were made in the making of this chapter;)  
**

* * *

Allie felt time start to slow down. She felt Susan move to her side. Peter was there to.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"Peter yelled

Everyone took off. Susan and Peter were getting on a horse that they had taken from the telmarines.

"Caspian!"Susan said

"I'll find him go!"Allie replied

Peter was about to say something when Allie hit the back of the horse it took off. Allie took off running. She saw Edmund and Ashley get on a griffin and take off. She was glad they where safe. Allie saw Caspian he was moving some Narnias.

"GO MOVE GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY!"he yelled to them.

"Follow me!"Allie said

Miraz and his commanders were on the ledge.

"Give the order."Miraz said

"But, my men are still down there."the commander said

Allie and Caspian had got a lot of the Narnia's to the bridge. Allie and Caspian were trying to fight and protect the Narnians that were left in the castle.

"Now!"Miraz ordered

"FIRE!"The commander yelled

"Run save yourself!"the Narnian's yelled

Susan and the others had made it outside, Ashley and Edmund joined them.

"Peter look the bridge!"Susan yelled

The three others looked and saw that it was starting to rise. Peter couldn't even breath right now. His heart was breaking. He had sent to death everyone he cared about.

Allie and Caspian had found a horse thanks to the professor. Caspian rode with him and Allie rode her own. She saw Glenstorm get out with Peter. That left Suncloud, Ironhoof, and Rainstorm, she saw suncloud shot in the back. Ironhoof and rainstorm were going to help him but Suncloud said:

"No, go on my brothers."

Allie and Caspian turned away. It hurt the two of them as much as it did the brothers. They rode off hearing screams and painful callings of the narnian' as the bridge was drawing Allie and Caspian jumped over. Allie's body felt on fire. She wondered if it was the fact that right now she felt like she had just murdered a lot of people, or was she hurt. Allie could barley focus on where she was ridding.

Caspian noticed Allie was falling behind. Caspian rode back and trotted beside they rode up to the howe they all got off their horses. Caspian saw Daniel standing with all the females waiting for their sons, and husbands to come back. Caspian knew what was going to happen.

Daniel saw the group ridding up. He saw that their numbers had shrunk. He was right they were picked off one by one. Like a game. He had to tell Lucy.

"Lucy..they are back!"Daniel said

Lucy heard the venom in his throat. She walked over and slipped her hand in his. The two of them walked out of the howe and to the others.

"What happened?"Lucy asked

"Ask him!"Peter snapped looking at Caspian.

"Peter?"Allie said weakly.

"ME!"Caspian said back fast

Susan and Allie shot looks at each other. They knew where this was going.

"You could have called it off! There was still time!"Caspian said

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you."Peter snapped "If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"Caspian shouted

"YOU CALLED US!"

"MY FIRST MISTAKE!I was doing good with Allie and Daniel!"

Allie shot Lucy a look and Lucy wanted to say something she could tell. But we all learned that if we said anything we would be just drawn into their fight. Daniel and Lucy were now standing beside Allie and Susan. Edmund and Ashley were walking with the Narnian's trying to see who needed help from Lucy.

"NO. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."Peter yelled

Caspian was doing the right thing he was walking away. Yet Peter wanted to fight. Allie could see it in his eyes. He wanted to get his anger and sadness out. He wanted someone who would duel him.

"I am not the one that abandoned Narnia!"Caspian said while walking away.

"YOU INVADED NARNIA. YOU HAVE NO MORE RIGHT TO LEAD IT THAN MIRAZ DOES! YOU, HIM, YOUR FATHER...NARNIA IS BETTER OFF WITH THE LOT OF YOU!"Peter yelled

Caspian drew out his sword and aimed it at Caspian. Caspian did the same but aimed his at Peter.

"STOP IT!"Allie yelled

That got the two's attention. Lucy pushed them out of the way. She saw a bear bring Trumpkin in his arms. He sat him in the ground. Lucy pulled out her cordial and gave him a sip. Trumpkin sat up and looked around.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough."Trumpkin said

Allie walked up to the two boys and said:

"He is right. Do you think the two of you could stop thinking about little old me and focus on what is at hand?"

Trumpkin looked over at Lucy and whispered:

"Thank you...Dear little friend.."

Peter shot a look at Allie. His plan for him and Caspian to fight ended with Lucy breaking them up.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"Peter asked

"What about me?"Allie asked

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

Allie just looked away from him.

"MAYBE YOU ARE AS USELESS AS HE IS!"Peter snapped.

Allie felt the voice in the back of her throat tighten. She didn't even feel herself move. Soon she saw Peter fall to the ground his noes bleeding. Then she was pulled away by Caspian and Daniel. The three of them walked in the howe.

Daniel and Caspian pulled Allie into the howe. She hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Caspian. Go, you look like you need some sleep. I can watch out for Allie."Daniel said

Allie was lying in a was rocking her back and forth and humming a song. Caspian nodded and walked out of the room and saw Nikabrik walking to him.

"Your kings and queens have failed us."he said "Your army's half dead. Your girlfriend is to tired for anything. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want? Congratulations?"Caspian asked

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you."

Caspian just looked at him. Then back at the room were he knew Allie was crying herself to sleep in.

"You will be here hero. You tried one ancient power."Nikabrik said

"It except with Allie and Daniel." Caspian replied

"But, there is a power greater stil. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

They walked into the room with the stone tablet.

"Who's there?"Caspian asked drawing his sword out.

Soon there was a person with a black cloak on, She was swaying back and forth while walking saying:

"I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years...and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on ice...and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me...your enemies! What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us."

"You can guarantee Miraz's death?"Caspian asked

"And more."Nikarbik replied

"LET THE CIRCLE BE DRAWN!"the cloaked figure said

Soon the hood fell off and showed a woman with no hair. A werewolf ran in to. Nikbrik left Caspian's side. The woman held up a wand with a ice tip on the end and drew a circle around Caspian. Soon a pillar of ice started to form in front of the statue of Aslan.

"WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!"Caspian yelled

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king."the one person no one wanted to see again.

Allie was asleep so Daniel walked around with Lucy. Ashley and Edmund joined her. Edmund and Ashley started to shiver.

"Whats wrong?"Peter asked walking up.

Ashley breathed out and saw her breath.

"SHE'S BACK!"Ashley said they all took off running.

"NO!"they heard Caspian yelled

"STOP!"Peter yelled as he pulled out his sword

"COME ON! COME!"Daniel yelled

Edmund and Ashley took the werewolf and Peter took a little care of the woman. Lucy and Trumpkin who showed out of no where took care of Nikbrik. Daniel ran to take care of the woman. Peter pushed Caspian out of the way, now he was in the circle.

"Peter, dear I've missed you."The White Witch said

Ashley slashed the werewolf's stomach while Edmund jumped on a rock and slashed his back. Ashley looked over at Peter.

"Edmund something is wrong with Peter!"Ashley said

"He is falling under her spell like i did!"Edmund said

"Then you can handle her! You are imune to her!"Ashley said while blocking a hit from the were wolf.

* * *

**Thanks for the reveiws:)**

**Princess of Narnia 1192:Hope you liked this:)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:Thanks hope you liked this:)**

**Margart:Thanks do you know that was the hardest moment for me to write?**

**earth17:Thanks I didn't think it was that good. **

**Saywhaaaat518: I am glad you liked it. And yes I cried when I wrote that part. I hope you liked this part.**

**princess emma of narnia: I am trying to update as fast as I can.**

**?:Thanks I am glad you like it:P**


	12. battle and saving

**Hey guys here is the new chapter sorry it has been a long time I have been supper sick:( Hope you like it**

* * *

Trumpkin was taking care of Nikabrik till he fell to the ground. Lucy ran over with her dagger to help. Nikabrik twisted Lucy's hand with the dagger. Lucy dropped it and screamed in pain amd grabbed her shoulder with her free hand.

Daniel was fighting the old woman that Peter had left only to fall under the same spell Caspian woman took a swing at Daniel and he blocked it only for her to swing a second thing and cut Daniel's side. He felt it go deep and wanted to cry out,but that would distract everyone he heard Lucy's cries of pain and tried to run over and help but the old woman blocked him.

"MOVE!"Daniel yelled

"Why should I? You want power just as much as they do...No you want it more!"the old woman said

Daniel didn't hesitate one moment. He heard Lucy scream again and then he slashed the old woman were she would never say or hurt anyone again. Then she saw Nikabrik fall. With Trumpikin holding Lucy's dagger. Lucy and Trumpkin smiled at each other and then Lucy ran over to Daniel. Daniel let his sword fall down by his side and took his free arm and wrapped it around Lucy's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"Lucy asked

"Yeah..But we need to help Peter."Daniel replied

Lucy went to walk away from Daniel only to have him start to fall. Lucy ran back over and noticed his wound. She staid by Daniel's side and watched her brother fall into temptation.

"Come Just one know you can't do this alone."The white witch said

Peter kept lowering his sword till it was almost to the ground. Caspian watched in amazement at how Peter could let something like the darkness hold him hostage. The white witch was trying to stretch her hand out for Peter, but she couldn't reach then all of a sudden a sword went threw her chest. She screamed and Ice went everywhere. Peter and Caspian turned there backs to see Edmund standing with his sword in the air. Peter saw the stone picture of Aslan and it was like he had been slapped in the face.

"I know. You had it sorted."Edmund replied

He slowly limped around Peter and the ice. He limped to Daniel and Peter and Caspian watched. Edmund helped Daniel lean on him and Edmund leaned on Ashely and Daniel leaned on Lucy and they walked out. Caspian and Peter looked to the door to see Susan and Allie. Peter's gut dropped he remember what he had said to her.

'I must had hurt her really bad.'Peter thought

Susan and Allie both just turned around and walked off. Peter just sat down by the stone tablet. Caspian walked over to Peter and said:

"She doesn't hate you. Allie loves you a lot, not more then Aslan. She never stopped talking about you. She always told me stories about you. Maybe it is time you told her what you feel."Caspian said

Caspian left Peter to sulk in his self piety. Caspian had his own thoughts on his mind. He saw his professor sitting on a stone stair. Caspian walked over and sat on the one under him.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father?"Caspian asked

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day...you might be a better king then those before you."the professor said

"Then I have failed you!"Caspian replied

"Everything I told you, Everything I didn't it was only because I believed in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history."The professor said

"The Telmarine that saved Narnia."Daniel said limping over.

Edmund and Ashley just went back to their room. Edmund laid back against the wall and Ashley just lied in his arms.

"Edmund I don't want what I know is going to happen to."Ashley replied

Edmund smiled then kissed the top of his wife's head. Then he smiled down at her.

"Then how about I make this a day to remember my dear."Edmund said

"I would love that Ed."Ashley whispered

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Lucy wanted to find Allie, but she couldn't find her any where. Then she saw Peter just sitting in the room with the stone tablet. She walked over and sit beside him. Without even seeing if it was her he said:

"Your lucky you know."

"What do you mean?"Lucy asked sitting beside her brother.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones that need to prove ourselves to him."

Soon the two of them heard footsteps behind them and the looked back and the saw Edmund.

"Pete. You'd better come quickly."

Peter and Edmund got up and followed Edmund out to the top of the howe where they saw Miraz's army coming full force toward them.

"This isn't going to go well is it?"Daniel asked

Caspian laughed quietly and Edmund said:

"My friend welcome to Narnia in the rule of King Peter."

Daniel, Edmund, and Caspian were now laughing. Then Edmund noticed that Allie wasn't with them.

"Whats wrong Ed?"Ashley asked

"Pete!"Edmund said to his brother.

"What else is there Ed?"Peter asked

"We are missing one important team member."

Peter looked around and saw that she was gone as well. Peter just took off, he had a good idea where she would be. He walked outside and down to the small river below the howe.

Allie had went down to the small river below the howe to soak her feet. She didn't know what to do. Peter, was right without her gift she was a no body. Yet he was going to give up to the white witch. Allie heard some rustling in the bushes behind her and she stood up and went to grab her sword.

'Oh yeah...I didn't grab it when I woke up.'Allie thought

Two Telmarine guards stepped out.

"Well hello there. Who are you?"one asked

"Oh, I remember her! she is one that stormed the castle with the traitor."the other one said.

Allie didn't say anything.

"She doesn't have her sword so, lets take her and share her with the others."the first one said.

Allie went to back away, but her side wound was hurting and she stepped wrong and fell on the ground. The two men walked over to her. Allie needed them more then ever soon she heard this lought roar. She looked behind her and saw Aslan. His mane was shining in the sun that was coming down from the trees. Allie was shaking and scared. She couldn't even breath right. One looked at Aslan then at Allie, then he charged at Aslan. Aslan did one swift movement and he took care of the one guy. The other one ran over to Allie and pulled out his sword and aimed it at her throat.

'Thank you Aslan...for everything...'Allie thought

'Do not give up..he is coming..you feel him don't you? Just like you feel me? Do not doubt what had happened so far. He chose you because of your feelings for him. You, him, and I are always connected.'Aslan said to Allie

Allie blinked and Aslan was gone. The Telmarine solider was angry.

"I don't know what magic you did, but you will pay for hurting my friend."the guy said

Allie closed her eyes, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. The Telmarine raised his sword and was about to take care of Allie when they both heard.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Allie looked up to see the one person she never thought would be there for her. It was Peter. Her Peter...The Telmarine threw her on the ground and went to attack Peter. The Telmarine and Peter's swords crossed. Peter had more experience and fire for hurting his wife on his side. Peter took care of the guard and ran to Allie. He didn't care what happened to his sword right now, so he threw it on the ground. He wrapped his wife in his arms and pulled her close to him. He inhaled her scent. To him her scent was better then any drug or anything anyone could give him. Her just holding him would make him want to take down any enemy that tried to hurt her.

Allie just started crying. She didn't know why or for what reason, okay she knew exactly why. She had held in all of her emotions just so everyone would think everything is okay. Peter pulled her away and they looked at each other. Peter put his hands on her face and wrapped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Allie-bug..I'm so so-"Peter started but was cut off when Allie's lips collided with him.

He could feel every emotion that was running threw her body. Peter pulled her closer to him. The two of them had to stop for air. He rested his fore head on hers and he said:

"Lets get back to the howe we need to make a plan-"

Peter started,but it was then that he noticed the other guard.

"What happened?"Peter asked

"It was Aslan. He said for me not to worry or question anything. That me marring you was because we felt the same that him, me, and you were always connected."Allie said

Peter looked at Allie's face and knew what he had to do. He wished that he didn't have to do it but, it would be the best idea.

"peter?"Allie asked

"I have a plan."Peter replied

"Pete."

"It's nothing like the castle plan. This one is the one I should have went with to begin with."

Allie smiled as Peter told her his plan.

* * *

**hey you guys thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:I'm glad u liked it:)**

** Princess of Narnia 1192: thanks here is the newest chapter**

**princess emma of narnia: here ya go**

**earth17: i hope this was as good as the last one:) i agree**


	13. The news, the idea, and leaving:

**Sorry for not posting in a while:( I hope this makes up for it:) Just so you know, I am working on three new stories to post up after this one is done;) plus a mini pequal for Daniel's story. I hope things are going good for everyone:) Hope you like it**

* * *

When they got back to the howe Peter called an emergency meeting. Allie talked with Daniel and Caspian before the meeting. They understood and promised to work with Peter. Allie and the others walked back into the howe. Peter looked at everyone's faces they looked tired and ready to give up. Daniel walked in still limping, Peter guessed he forbid Lucy to give him some of her cordial again. Soon as everyone was finally in the meeting room Peter started. He told everyone his plan, when he was done he said:

"Anyone have any comments?"

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"Trumpkin yelled

"It's our only option!"Allie said

"and she wont be alone."Susan said surprising her family and Daniel.

Soon Aymara ran in with Jake and Harmony. (Wondering what happened to them? well secretly Daniel put them as watch guards on the castle to watch for Miraz.).She whispered in Daniel's ear and he nodded then she ran off.

"Haven't enough of us lost our lives already?"Trumpkin asked

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."Daniel said

"For Aslan."Trufflehunter and repp said

"For Aslan."A bear said

Trumpkin turned to Lucy,who was standing by Daniel, quickly and said:

"Then I am going with you."

Lucy walked from Daniel's side and put a hand on Trumpkin's shoulder and said:

"No, you are needed here."

"We have to hold them off. until Lucy and Susan get back."Ashley said

Ashley was sitting so close to Edmund the two looked connected at the hip. She was shaking, Edmund held her hand gently and stroked it with his thumb. Allie was holding Peter's hand nervously also. The two could hear their hearts in their ears and its pounding. Caspian walked over to Peter.

"If I may..."Caspian started Peter nodded for him to continue. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...but as king, he is subject to the traditions...and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."Caspian said

Allie shot Ashley a look and then Allie fell weak and left the room with Lucy. Daniel followed with Susan on his heels. Ashley staid she knew what they were going to say she could feel it in her gut.

"That's a good idea. I'll fight. Ed, I want you and-"Peter started

"I am going to!"Ashley said

Edmund and Peter looked at Ashley, Peter looked into her eyes and saw the fire and anger that was there.

"Ash-"Edmund started

"Alright, Edmund and Ashley, you two take Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Daniel, and Glover and go deliver the deceleration when Caspian and I finish it."Peter said

"Are you going to tell Allie?"Ashley asked

"Yeah Pete, if you don't tell her and she hears from one of us-"Edmund started

"Allie will understand, but it would still be nice if she heard it from you."Caspian said

Peter smiled at the young prince. Then Peter turned to him and held out his hand and said:

"Sorry for being a prick, I mean well a jerk. I shouldn't have done that. I just have always had to worry about everything..I guess I have never had someone older then me. I was always the oldest and the one everyone looked up to. Here things have changed. If you will let me I wish to start over."

Caspian smiled and put his hand in Peter's and said:

"It would be an honor Sir Peter."

Edmund laughed and said:

"there is one rule about us all becoming friends!"

Caspian and Peter looked at him and Ashley who was smiling ear from ear.

"Well two."Edmund then said

"No, sir or madam or even your highness or your majesty. Or King or queen. It is either Ashley, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Or Allie."Ashley said

"Plus no yelling and fighting!"Edmund said

The two grown boys smiled at the younger kids.

"Deal!"the two said

Peter and Caspian started to work on the declaration, mean while the Windmane was doing a check up on Allie. Lucy and Daniel wanted her to have one since she has been so tired lately.

"Allie, you are over exhausted yourself. If you get anymore stress or pain in or on your body it will shut down and you probably wont wake up."Windmane said

Lucy gasped and turned into Daniel's chest. Daniel just put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and rubbed her back.

"I understand Windmane, but-"Allie started

"NO buts! Your body is reaching critical."Windmane said

Allie turned to the group and said:

"NO, telling Peter! Or Edmund! Or even Caspian! Or Susan or Ashley for that matter!"

Lucy looked at her and said:

"Peter has a right to know!"

Allie smiled and said:

"he has a fight to lead, one that he does not need to be worried about me in."

Daniel shot a cold look at Allie, who didn't even budge from it. Daniel knew what she was talking about so he turned to Lucy and said:

"Lets get you ready, you have a mission that could stop Allie and Peter from having to fight."

Lucy smiled and nodded. The two of them walked to her room to pack her dagger and cordial.

A few minutes later Ashley and Edmund along with, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Daniel, and Glover were walking from the howe to the Telmarine camp.

At the Telmarine camp the group coming was not being ignored.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender?"one guard asked

"No, they are far to noble for that."Miraz spatted back

Ashley and Edmund walked into the Tent of Generals and the King (*Cough*fake*cough*)

Edmund started to read the declaration that Peter and Caspian wrote:

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund was rolling up the declaration to Miraz when Miraz said:

"Tell me Prince Edmund..."

"King."Edmund spatted

"Pardon me?"Miraz asked

"Just king thought Peter's the High king just like Ashley here is the Queen and Allie is the high queen."Edmund said

Ashley tried not to laugh at her husbands way of trying to pee off Miraz knowing Peter would finish him before he got a swing. She almost lost it when she saw all the confsued looks on the men around Miraz and himself.

"I know it's confusing."Edmund said

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"Miraz said

"Haven't you under estimated our numbers already?"Ashley asked

Glenstorm's eyes shot to her. As well as Edmund's out of the corner of his eye. Miraz's full attention was on the young girl now.

"Do tell."Miraz said

"I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."Ashley replied

"And so you will be again."Miraz spatted at her.

"then you have little to fear."Edmund said hoping to get the eyes off of his wife.

"This is not a question of bravery!"Miraz said

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"Edmund asked

"I didn't say I refused!"Miraz spatted

Ashley could tell that Miraz was getting mad, she was already starting to feel the atmosphere in this tent change, she was woundering if Daniel was getting a read on anyone other then Miraz in this tent. She would have to ask him later.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision."A man at the far end of the right table said

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." one of the generals closer to Miraz said

"I AM NOT AVOIDING ANYTHING!"Miraz yelled

Thats when Ashley felt it. Someone was planning to do something evil. Ashley felt her body start to get really cold, she hoped this ended soon. She needed Edmund's warmth.

"I was only pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."the man close to Miraz said

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."the man guarding the door close to Ashley said

Then Miraz got up on the table and pointed to Edmund and Ashley.

"YOU!"he said "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund and the others left. When they were far enough away Ashley just pushed herself into Edmund.

"Ashley?"Edmund asked

"I need your warmth."Ashley said

Edmund smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

When they got back they noticed that Daniel was gone. Ashley smiled and said:

"Lucy is leaving now you know."

Edmund smiled back and kissed her lips and said:

"Yes, this I know..the point is will your brother tell?"

Ashley smiled herself.

Daniel saw Lucy looking at the horse that would take them to Aslan.

"good luck Lulu."Daniel said

Lucy turned around and saw him. She ran into his arms and said:

"Daniel, I am so scared."

He smiled and hugged her then replied:

"Do not be scared, Aslan will be there with you the whole time. You should know that of all people."

Lucy clutched his hand tightly.

"I don't want to say goodbye."she said

"Then don't, say I'll see you later."Daniel replied

Lucy smiled and said almost in a whisper:

"See you later Daniel."

Then she got on Caspian's horse with Susan.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands."Caspian said

"Or hooves."Lucy said

Daniel laughed at Caspian's face. Then Caspian turned to Susan.

"Good luck."she said to him

"Thanks, look its about time you had this back."Caspian said

"Why don't you hold on to it. You might need to call me again." Susan said

Then she made Destrier go, while they were ridding out of the howe Lucy yelled to her sister:

"You might need to call me again?"

Susan's face felt flushed.

"Oh shut up! What about you See you later, Daniel!"Susan said

Lucy's face felt flushed.

* * *

**So how was it? I wrote this just for you guys:)**

**Reviews:):**

**Princess of Narnia 1192:I am writting more, I just don't have the time to sit down and write as much as I want, yes I have a bunch of stories I love and they haven't been updated in forever.**

**Cocoaroos123: Thanks here is your update:)**

**nArNiApRiNcEsS: Thank you, I am glad you like reading these so much. In all honesty I love writing Daniel/ Lucy and Ashley/Edmund they are fun people to write as.**

**earth17: I think everyone was glad they made up:) I just hope things stay like that;)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Sorry it took me so long. I hope you like it**

**Margart: :) I have started A Daniel/Lucy one shot section in a new story check it out:) **

**princess emma of narnia: Sorry about the long no post.**


	14. The Moments before the Dule

**Thanks for the love and support of the story:) I really appreciate it **:)

* * *

*side shot*

Allie watched the sun come up. She knew she need sleep but she was to worried. She hadn't slept at all since coming back to Narnia. She saw Daniel start to flop back in forth in his sleeping bag. Allie walked over, she wondered what he was dreaming of. If he was dreaming of his young friend. Allie couldn't wait any longer she put her hand on Daniel's shoulder and whispered:

"Daniel wake up."

Daniel gorggly got up and looked at Allie. He yawned and scratched his

"Another night?"Daniel asked

"What do you mean?"Allie replied

"You haven't slept since we got here from our world."

Allie sighed, of course Daniel knew.

"I'm just scared and worried of what to come."Allie replied

"In other words your stressing yourself out?"Daniel replied

"Stressing myself out hu?"

"your body is already tired, with all the stress it will be double."

Allie stood up and Daniel followed.

"Stress is nothing new to me Daniel, I have been like this since I lived here. Now I can't help him and I wonder what is going to happen since I can't see what is ahead."Allie replied

"You stopped it last time and nothing happened like in your dreams."Daniel said

"Dumb luck, with Aslan's grace."

Daniel laughed and said:

"Maybe Aslan gave you my luck to."

The two watched the sun as it continued to rise.

*Present Day*

Allie saw Daniel walk up to him.

"Well Sister things have changed."Daniel said

"That they have."Allie replied

"Tell him, or I will!"Daniel said

Soon Peter walked up Daniel walked past him not a word said or anything.

"He hates me doesn't he?"Peter asked

Allie giggled and said:

"No, he just hates who you were. He doesn't know the man I fell in love with."

Peter laughed and then said:

"Walk with me."

The two started on a walk. Allie had to bring it up now.

"Peter, what would you do if something happened to me here?"she asked

Peter looked at her and said:

"Nothing will happen, because I am going to beat Miraz."

Soon a chill went up Allie's spine.

"Peter do you have something to tell me?"Allie asked

"No, my love no."Peter said

"I trust you would tell me anything, you should get ready for your battle."

Allie and Peter parted ways. She wondered why she didn't tell him. Then it hit her she felt like he was going to do something terribly stupid. She knew the one person who would tell her anything. She saw him walking with Daniel.

"ed come here for a second."she said

Edmund ran over to her.

"what is it Allie?"he asked

Allie smiled and said:

"Ed tell me what stupid thing your brother is about to do."

Edmund looked at her.

"no-"he started

"fine maybe Susan wants to know who really took Lucy's birthday cake. Or maybe ash wants to know why her good friend prince miles stopped talking to-"

"okay! Peter is facing Miraz in a duel!"

"I knew that!"

Edmund's face dropped then he said:

"a fight to the death!"

Allie felt sick. How could Peter not tell her? She saw him walking into the how . She grabbed him around the waist. Peter was shocked, till he looked behind him and saw Allie. She had tears in her eyes. He wounded what was wrong and who did it? Soon Allie punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"peter said

"Peter Pevensie!What are you thinking?"she asked

Peter only looked at her.

"I am thinking why did you hit me?"Peter asked

"I am thinking why didn't you tell me you were fighting Miraz to the death?"

Peter looked at her, he wondered how she knew about that.

"Edmund told me!"Allie said

Peter thought about his brother and then it hit him.

"My brother spilled!"Peter said

"Only because I have stuff on him and you! So Peter Pevensie tell me!"

Peter took a deep breath and led her to their bed. He sat her on the bed then sat down beside her.

"I wanted to protect everyone. When Caspian brought up the idea I jumped at it. I wanted to protect you the most. I keep having the feeling that my time with you is nearing an end. I don't want it to. So I told Caspian to stay back and let me fight because he is the future of Narnia. He agreed but didn't like it. Allie was now only staring at Peter. He hated the look in her eyes. It bothered him, the look of sadness and the look that made him think she need to tell him something. Peter leaned in and kissed Allie's lips. She hesitated then kissed back, that was all the confirmation that something was wrong with her that Peter needed.

"whats wrong?"Peter asked

Peter knew she could keep things in forever and not look like nothing was wrong, but she could not Peter had her, all he had to do was wait out her terrible lying.

"Nothing, I am just worried about you."Allie lied

He knew that one was obvious. There was also something else that was bothering her...so he decided to push it.

"Allie Pensive! Tell me! I wont talk to you for a while!"Peter said

That was one thing Allie hated, she hated it when Peter stopped talking to her. She was about to tell when Windmane walked in.

"Allie we need you. is giving birth."Windmane said

"Ask Daniel!"Allie said as she ran out.

Peter was confused and walked out. He really didn't understand why Daniel knew and he didn't. He saw Daniel sitting under a tree eating an apple. Peter walked over to him.

"What do you need?"Daniel asked

"that is a rude way to talk."Peter said

"sorry I don't like the idea of Luc and Susan out there searching for Aslan."

Peter smiled and sat beside the young boy.

"I agree...Whats wrong with Allie?"Peter asked

"What did she say to you?"Daniel asked

"To ask you."

Daniel smiled that gave him total control. Daniel told Peter of what Windmane had said when he was done he saw that Peter had lost color in his face. Daniel got up and said:

"I'll leave you to think Pete. But just remember she isn't going to sit out of this fight..What are you going to do?"

Peter only looked at him and felt sickness in his gut...His Allie..was...

* * *

**Ending this part with this :) Hope you like it:)**

**Reviews:**

**earth17:I hope it turns out to your liking and thanks:)**

**Cocoaroos123: Here ya go. I kinda had to back track some...so hope this cleared some of your confusion up:) The rest might get cleared up in later posts.**

**Princess of Narnia 1192: I'm glad you like it and i will write more if you promise to read;)**

**princess emma of narnia: Here is the new post hope you like:)**

**Margart: the new one shot chapter went up last night I think and her is the newest chapter:) **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Hope this is enough for ya:)**


	15. The Seconds before the Dule

Daniel had deiced to find Ayama. He hadn't seen her or talked to her in a while. Both had been supper busy with helping the Queens and Kings of old with the war. He saw her sitting on a hill looking out at the Telmarines building the bridge. Daniel walked over.

"Hey, can I sit here?"Daniel asked

Aymara shot her head back and looked at him. He smiled at her and she did not return it. Daniel was worried about it. He sat down beside her. She laid her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"whats wrong?"Daniel asked

"How do you always know?"Aymara asked

Daniel just smiled and said:

"Because I know you."

Aymara looked at the grown then looked back at Daniel.

"How come she is the one?"Aymara asked

"The one what?"Daniel asked

"The one that took your hear? Was it the first time you saw her?"

Daniel sighed and felt the wind blow against them.

"Aymara, I can't tell you when it happened or how long it happened but it did. I think the first time I met her it set my heart just to be around her. Then her smile and her laugh filled my heart with such happiness I didn't understand why. She was always there even after Shota's death she was there to cheer me on again."Daniel said

"Does she know that after Shota died you went into a depression state? Does she know you almost killed yourself?"Aymara asked

"That is something doesn't know, nor needs to know."

Aymara sighed,

"Does she know about Allie?"

"All she knows is that Allie gave up her powers."Daniel said

Aymara turned quickly to Daniel and said:

"You didn't tell anyone about how Allie gave her powers up in trade for your life?"

Daniel looked at Aymara with eyes that cut through her like knives.

"No, the only ones that know about that are me, you, and Allie."

Aymara smiled and said:

"At least I have one secret that just me and you know about."

Daniel was shocked that Aymara had just said something like that. Aymara smiled and then looked at Daniel's face. It had become harden and sad.

"Whats wrong?"Aymara asked

"Do I have what it takes to fight in a war?"Daniel asked

Aymara smiled and said:

"Does your heart yearn to fight?"

Daniel looked at Aymara right at that moment he saw Shota in Aymara.

"No, it doesn't I wish I could stay right here just like this with you."Daniel said

"I do to...Do you want to do it one last time?"Aymara asked

Daniel laid down his head rested in Aymara's lap. With him relaxed Aymara started to sing:

Beneath a veil so cold

You deeply sleep all alone

The melody of prayer, on the lonely fields

A little light shined

I watched as you dreamed

You laugh like a child

So dear and yet so far

That is the promise of our future

That one day, on a green morning

One day, we will make it there

Because in this wintered sky

We still believe

Fields of hope

On the day we were born, we were embraced

And now we search for those gentle hands again

The melody of prayer; one vanishes,

And all begins again; a powerless, a painful continuation

One day, to that green morning

We'll cross through all these nights

Because that is the place each one of us search

Now within my own heart

I want to keep you warm

So dear, and yet so far

In the name of peace

Fields of hope

So dear and yet so far

The fields of promise

Fields of hope

Fields of hope(i'll send you a link if you don't know the song...The Japaneses version is the one she sings..I chose to redo it and put the English lyrics on it)"

(If you start to listen to the song Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru right here it sounds cool reading with this! that song helped me write these next parts.)

Daniel rested his eyes and felt the wind blow on him again. He thought of Lucy while Aymara was singing. He wondered how the two of them were doing and if Susan and her had found Aslan. Peter should be putting on his armor now and getting ready for battle. He also should be talking with Allie. Daniel could already hear the sounds of battle taking place, although it had not begun.

**(Peter and Allie)**

Peter had just found Allie she was in their room changing.

"Why did you wait so long before you told me?"Peter asked

"I didn't know what to say plus what could I say? You were mad at me part of the time."Allie replied

Peter felt a rock drop in his gut. He felt terrible for doing that to Allie and even to Caspian.

"I'm sorry..but Allie..."Peter started

"We both kept something from each other..."Allie replied

Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your my world, I couldn't think of how my world would be if I hadn't met you. Allie I hate it when you don't tell me things."Peter said"I will do anything to make you safe again."

Allie turned in Peter's arms and buried her face in his chest.

"I know..that's what I am worried about."Allie replied

Peter smiled and kissed her forehead then her mouth. Allie smiled and Peter then noticed something was wrong. Allie's color was fading.

"Whats wrong Allie?"Peter asked

"I feel light headed."Allie replied

She started to close her eyes, soon they were totally closed and she fell against Peter limply.

"ALLIE!"Peter almost yelled then he noticed she was asleep.

'A weight that only you could lift has been lifted off her shoulders.'A voice said in the wind

Peter knew who's voice that was it was Aslan's.

"Thank you Aslan..I hope Lucy finds you in time I can't win this fight without you."Peter said

He lied Allie in their bed then begun to put on his armor. When it was all on he turned to the sleeping girl that was always with him even when they were far away from each other. He walked over and kissed her cheek then walked out to face Miraz. As Peter was walking out of the howe he saw Aymara standing hand in hand with Daniel. Peter stopped and turned to Aymara.

"Aymara can you do me a favor? As a sister?"Peter asked

Aymara looked at Daniel, who smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Sure King Peter."Aymara said

Peter quickly remembered how the young fawn would not say anything to him,Susan,or Edmund and when she did it was cold. Yet, she would talk to Daniel and Lucy like they were not going to be around long.

"Can you go watch over Allie. She-"Peter started

"Okay! Don't worry..I don't need to know everything."Aymara said then she took off running.

Daniel walked over to Peter and stuck his hand out.

"Pete be careful. I don't want to have to bury another brother today."Daniel said

Peter accepted the hand shake then pulled Daniel into a brotherly hug. Then Peter said:

"Daniel same goes for you. I don't think Lucy or Allie would forgive me if I let something happen to you."

Peter smiled at the light (but Peter didn't miss it) that came onto Daniel's face. Edmund ran down to the two.

"As much as we like you two getting along...Peter there is a mad man out there waiting for you to take him down we should get going."Edmund said

Peter turned to Edmund and nodded his head.

"Take care Daniel see you after all of this is over."Peter said

Daniel nodded his head then yelled:

"Side to side and back to back. Keep close to your brother, for each of you is the others shield.(got that from one of my favorite Narnia pics.)"

Edmund and Peter garbed each others wrist and held them in the air where Daniel could see. Daniel smiled to himself.

**(Daniel)**

"They are going to be just find All's."I said

My legs were shaking...

'why are you shaking? Are you nervous or excited...which ever is to come..I can't wait!'I thought

Soon I felt a huge gust of wind come from behind me. It pushed he forward. That's when I heard Lucy and Susan talking.

"Ride!"

"They have seen us!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all."

"SUSAN!"

Then in an instant the voices changed to what would happen out side later:

"I assume you won't let things get that close again!"

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

"Show no mercy!"

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"

"PETER!"

Then in a blur he heard his own voice saying:

"I'm sorry everyone..I failed like always..Lucy.."

Then the wind stopped and Daniel was standing on his own. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. He was gasping for air.

'What is going to happen?'Daniel asked himself.

* * *

**So we did a little bit of foreshadowing and we have some explaining to do...**

**Allie traded her powers for Daniel's life after he was attacked and almost killed the first time he came to Narnia...So Allie got worried that things were going to happen and she would stress her body out so much she would not sleep for days.**

**Daniel's power is he is able to hear what people are going to say before they say them...He also has a weird connection with the Pevensie brothers.**

**_Reviews:_**

_**princess emma of narnia-Sorry it took me so long... :(**_

_**earth17- Yup got to love Edmund:)**_

_**Princess of Narnia 1192- I hope this clears everything up for now;)**_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967- Thanks I hope this lived up to what you thought would happen;)**_

_**Saywhaaaat518- Got to love um..Well I guess in a sense I left you with another one:)**_


	16. The Dule and the begining war

**Sorry guys for not uploading. We had 28 tornadoes come through our state. half the towns in our state has been destroyed. My family and I have been helping. I would have wrote more but I realized that my laptop battery had only 28% left. and before you say I should have charged it I guess I forgot to mention that we didn't have power for five days. So please be in remembrance for the people who lost there lives. They said that there was over 200 dead. So please pray.**

I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. Or the Characters. All I own is my OC's Ashley, Allie, Aymara, and Daniel.

* * *

**(Peter)**

I walked up to the battle field many thoughts running through my mind. My hands were shaking with anticipation. My throat was dry and my head was begging to re-think this. As I started to cave into my mind I saw images of all our fallen comrades, Daniel and Lucy,Ashley and Edmund, Aymara and Glenstorm,Susan and Caspian, and finally Allie. I couldn't let Miraz move another inch. I had to stop him and a war, I had to...Not because I was High King Peter the Magnificent...it was because I was Peter and I was the oldest king and Caspian would take over after me. We started out of the how that's when I saw all the Narnians they were still cheering me on after I was being a prat. I loved it here in Narnia and there was no way I was going to let Miraz take over and ruin the land that I have protected and helped rule...Not only that this is also the land I met my first and only love. My thoughts shifted back to Allie...she had to be okay...right...As I was about to go into battle Edmund and Glenstorm told me some encouraging words. I soon heard something that shocked me..

"Peter?"

I looked behind me and saw Allie.

"Allie?"I asked

"What are you talking about Peter?"Ed asked

"It's Allie can't you see her?"I asked

"Only you can see me Pete...I hated that I didn't get to say this before,but good luck and don't die out there..."Allie said

I only looked at her...even though she was so tired she was still worried about me.

"Pete one more thing...Come back to me.."

and with that she vanished. I looked over to Edmund then said:

"Ed...I think I am going to ask you to do this every war. Take care of the girls."

Edmund looked to his side where Ashley stood. Then he smiled and said:

"Shouldn't you be telling Ashley and Allie to be taking care of us?"

I smiled,

"he's right you know..the only guys that take care of girls are Caspian and Daniel."Ashley said

"That's because they are not married to them yet."Edmund said

"Sure...Peter do you think Allie will come out?"Ashley asked

"Yeah...i have a feeling that she will come."I replied

We were waiting on Miraz to finish his walk up. I grabbed my sword from Edmund then I put my helmet on. I walked up to Miraz who was smirking thinking he had this whole battle already won.

"Do you think that Queen Allie would like to join the winning side?"he asked

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, because she is on the winning side."I replied

Miraz smirked then said:

"How many more have to die for the throne?"

"Just one!"I exclaimed slamming my visor down and charging at Miraz. He blocked my attack and soon we were swinging our swords around like crazy. Before I knew it I was on the ground. The wind was pushed out of my chest. Miraz slammed his sword down and I rolled on the ground.

**(Allie)**

I felt my heart pounding, I knew Peter had already started his battle against Miraz. I wanted to be there support him yet I was to tired. I soon felt something warm hold my hand and I gently opened my eyes. I saw Aymara sitting right by my side holding my hand.

"Allie your awake."Aymara said

I smiled gently then I felt my shoulder start to pound. I threw my hand on it. Aymara noticed.

"Whats wrong?"she asked

"Peter i have to go to him."I said

Aymara only nodded then helped me up.

**(Daniel)**

Peter was doing pretty well, except Miraz was using dirty tricks. I was standing by Caspian trying to make him calm down.

"Daniel do you think we can win this?"Caspian asked me

I didn't look at him I just kept my eyes on the battle.

"Yes. Lucy will succeed at finding Aslan then we will fight with him."I said

Caspian and I stood in silence till we saw something. It was Caspian's horses. We both ran to him. Caspian looked at me and nodded. Caspian hopped on his horse and I grabbed Red wing and we took off. Before we could think twice we saw Telmarine guards. I looked at Caspian, and said:

"I will take care of the guards you go after Susan and Lucy! Make sure they are safe!"

I didn't get to hear what Caspian said. I turned Red Wing and went towards the guards. I saw Caspian go over the hill. I pulled my sword out of its holder and started attacking the guards. I took out a couple before my body grew tired. I don't know what was happening to me. I was pushed off my horse and fell to the ground. I got up and fought some more. Then I realized that the guards had arrows. They aimed them at me and soon all I saw was darkness.

**(Susan and Lucy)**

We were ridding through the forest Lucy was holding onto her sister like her life depended on it. Lucy looked up and saw gaurds ridding around through the trees.

"SUSAN!"Lucy shouted.

"RIDE!"Susan commanded.

"ITS TO LATE THEY HAVE DONE SEEN US!"Lucy yelled

Susan had to think of something and quick. Susan stopped the horse and got off.

"Take the reins."Susan said falling down.

"What are you doing?"Lucy asked

Lucy felt this was a bad already had a bad feeling, something had already happened to someone she loved.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all."Susan said

Lucy looked at Susan closely, then Susan hit the back of the horse. It took off. Lucy stopped it a little ways then looked back at her sister. Susan only nodded at Lucy. Lucy took control of the horse and took off.

**(susan)**

I aimed my arrows and took control of the fight before it started. I waited for the telmarinans to come to me. When I saw them I took aim and shot. I was doing good till I realized I was surround. I tried to put my arrows and aim them faster but I was attacked and thrown to the ground. Soon Caspian rode up on a horse. He took care of the rest of the guards and then he rode up in front of me.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?"Caspian asked

He stuck his hand out in front of me. I accepted it and he pulled me up to his horse and I jumped behind him and held on. I prayed a prayer to Aslan hoping that My sister would be okay.

**(Peter)**

Miraz aimed at my kneck I ducked under it, I was thrown off my feet and I hit the ground. I felt the air leave my lungs then I saw something come at me. My eyes were going black from the lack of air. Soon I heard:

"PETER MOVE!"

I rolled out of the way right as Miraz tried to slammed his sword down on me. Yet, I didn't move fast enough. Miraz's foot caught my arm with my shield and I felt it pop.

"PETER!"voices yelled

I pushed Miraz off and turned to look and then I saw Allie,Edmund, Ashley, Aymara, then I saw Caspian and Susan ridding up...Yet I saw no Lucy or Daniel. That worried me more then anything.

"Does His Highness need a respite?"Miraz asked smugly

"Five minutes?"I asked

"Three."Miraz spatted.

I walked back and the first then I did was I grabbed Allie in a bear hug and held her close to me.

"Lucy?"I asked

"She made it through with a little help."Susan said

"Thanks."I replied

"Well, you were a little busy."Caspian replied

I smiled under his kind words.

"where is Daniel?"I asked

"He led some guards off and I haven't seen him since."Caspian replied

I felt Allie and Edmund lean me down to a rock. Before I went I looked at my sister:

"Better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

She hugged me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. I winced and she pulled back.

"Sorry."she said

"It's alright."I said

"Keep smiling."Edmund whispered.

"Look like everything is okay."Allie replied

I raised my hand to the Narnians who cheered and celebrated that I was fine.I nodded and Edmund started to look at my shoulder. I looked at Allie she had her eyes closed listing to Miraz and his men talk through the wind.

**(allie)**

I didn't have to listen hard they were saying it pretty loudly.

"How dose he look to you?"Miraz asked

"Young."One of his guards replied

"But His Majesty's doing extremely well... for his age."His main guard said

I couldn't help but giggle at that. I turned my attention back to Peter and Edmund.  
"How is it?"I asked

"I think it's dislocated."Edmund replied

I couldn't breath. Edmund shot me a look I was worried that what Edmund was thinking was something was going to happen to us. It was quiet while Ed was working on his arm. I was holding Peter's hand. Peter finally talked and said:

"What do you think happens back home if you die here? You know you've two have always been there, and I never really..." He started

Edmund popped his arm back in place and I squeezed his hand till I felt his bones tighten.

"Save it for later."Edmund snapped.

I smiled, Peter was about to walk back to the battle. Caspian gave him his sword and Edmund offered his helmet. Before he walked over to restart the battle he walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sweet passion filled kissed.

"wow."I whispered.

"I'll come back. Wait for me."Peter said

I nodded then watched Peter walk onto the battle area.

**(Peter)**

With my new found courage I found that Miraz was just a spoiled baby that wanted to hurt my family. He started his attack. I pushed him back and I pushed him back. Then I jumped over some rubble. I spun then I slammed my sword on his, It knocked his sword out of the way. Some way I lost my sword. I thought Miraz was done for the count. I started to walk away that's when I heard Allie yell:

"PETER BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around as saw Miraz running towards me. I grabbed a sword to protect myself, before I knew it I had slammed it in his gut.

"Respite! Respite!"Miraz yelled

I couldn't even breath, I could finish it right here...yet this was not my fight.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!"Edmund yelled

"SHOW NO MERCY!"The narnians yelled

"LOOK OUT!"Miraz's men shouted

"What's wrong boy afraid to take a life?"Miraz asked me

I felt anger rise in my gut but I calmed it by saying:

"Its not mine to take."

I held the sword out to Caspian, he looked shocked. Then we switched places.I grabbed my sword and then I went and grabbed Allie in my arms. Caspian took my place.

**(Caspian)**

I walked to were The High King Peter had just got through standing my uncle Miraz sat there in front of me in pain. Bleeding through his chest. I raised Miraz's sword ready to finish this once and for all. All I felt was anger and rage soon I was snapped out of it thanks to something Miraz said:

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

I just stood there then I slammed the sword in the ground. I heard everyone gasp. While they were gasping I heard Allie whisper no. Then everyone let out there gasp when they saw Miraz was still alive.

"KEEP YOUR LIFE BUT I AM GIVING BACK THE NARNIAN'S THERE LAND!"I yelled

The Narnians broke out in cheers. I looked back at the Kings and Queens of old minus Queen Lucy, and my best friend Daniel. I decided that after this battle was finished I would ride out and find him. I turned around and walked over to the others. Susan gave a hug and so did Ashley. Allie engulfed me in a hug like I have never had before. Peter shook my hand and Edmund gave me a smile.

**(Allie)**

I was glad Caspian was alright. Something made my gut turn. I turned out of Capsian's hug and saw Miraz and his others. I had something in my gut telling me to watch close.

"My king."Lord Sopespian said

Miraz looked at him then spatted:

"I'll deal with you when this is over."

Lord Sopespian smiled like a snake in the grass and whispered:

"This is over."

He drove one of Susan's arrows into Miraz's side. Miraz couldn't handle a double wound, he was already bleeding from the wound that Peter had gave him. I looked at my family, (Caspian included) who was celebrating.

"Guys its not over."I said

Peter shot his eyes to where I was looking.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"Lord Sopespian yelled

I looked closely at Lord Glozelle he was already on his horse. I couldn't make it in time to tell him the truth.

"BE READY!"Peter shouted

"TO ARMS!"Lord Glozelle rode back to the troops in waiting yelled

"PETER!"Edmund yelled.

Peter had looked back at Susan to see if she had shot the arrow. She shook her head no. Then Peter looked back at us. Caspian and I looked at Peter, we all had thought that the Telmarians would not keep there word but we didn't think we were ready for a full scale war.

"Isn't this what we were suppose to be trying to avoid?"Ashley asked

Edmund chuckled at her and said:

"My love you should no that we are not that lucky."

I laughed at the two then looked at Peter, he looked at me and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is it Allie-bug?"he asked

"I know we are going into battle but I would feel a whole lot better if Lu,Aslan, and Daniel were with us."I replied

Peter,Edmund, and Ashley nodded there heads. Peter and I both knew what we had to do.

"GO TO ARMS TELMAR!"Lord Glozelle yelled

"Peter they are getting ready to fight!"I said

"TO ARMS!"Peter yelled

We braced our nodded to Caspian who got on his horse. Soon rocks were being thrown from catapults around us. I wasn't nervous. I believed in Aslan and the grace that we had with him. I looked over the horizon as Peter, Edmund, Ashley, and I ran to the end of the ruins were Peter and Miraz had just fought.

"Cavalry! Attack!" Lord Glozelle yelled

I felt the rumbling of the ground. Then I realized that the troops of Telmarian's were coming to finish us off. I wasn't going to let them hurt my family or my new family. I couldn't be scared the Narnian's and Aslan were counting on me to help Peter and the others. I realized then that there was only the first wave of soldiers. There were over two hundred more. Catuplutes were still shooting rocks at us. I looked over at Edmund, I could tell he wanted to be the one to destroy the Catuplets to get them back for hurting Cair. Caspian was getting anxious on his horse and I could tell Peter and Edmund were to. When the first wave was half way to us, Peter shot a look to Caspian. Caspian and Glenstorm took off back in the howe. (I'm not gonna explain what happens in the howe kay.) I didn't know what the guys were planning. Soon I heard Susan yell:

"Archers to the ready!"

Soon I heard Peter start to count.

"One, two...Three, four...Five, six..."Peter counted

Soon I heard Susan yell again:

"Take your aim!"

Then I saw the archers put arrows in their bows. Then I heard Trumpkin shout:

"Stay with them!"

I also heard peter finish counting:

"Eight, nine..."

Then Peter yelled:

"GET READY!"

Then I heard someone yell:

"NOW!"

Then I saw what they were doing and I was proud of my husband and Caspian.

* * *

**I hope this long chapter makes up for it. BTW the next chapter in my ouran host club story should be up by next Friday at the earliest. We can't wait for your comments...**

**Comments:**

**Cocoaroos123: It's alright, I understand your problem. **

**Margart: I hope this is what you have been waiting on. **

[If you sent us a comment I am sorry but our e-mail got hacked and we had to get a new one so please don't be mad...]


	17. The battle and finding him

**Okay here is the next part of the Chronicles of Narnia. Sorry it took me so long. I had to find the site that I was using then I had to do alot of work on this. I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long.**

Dedicated to:Princess Of Narnia 1192, earth17, princess emma of narnia, and everyone else who staid with me.

* * *

**(Allie)**

I realized that the ground was the whole plan. Peter and Caspian had made the prefect back up plan. I turned to Edmund and gave him the widest smile I could. The ground gave out and many Telmarianes fell in. They were trying to get out trying to get to us, but soon I heard Susan shout:

"FIRE!"

I looked up to see a sea of arrows. It made my breath hitch in my throat. It took out a lot of the Telmarines that were stuck in the hole. I felt Peter tap my foot then he whispered:

"Get ready."

* * *

**(Edmund.)**

I ran on some ruins then I jumped onto a horse that had been set lose for me. Then I heard my brother yell

"CHARGE!"

While running out to battle, I got the wear about of my family. I looked around me and all the Narnian's were charging Caspian came out of the ground off the ramp yelling:

"Charge!"

Soon we were in full battle and I couldn't help but lose my family.

'Oh for the love of Aslan protect us.'I thought.

* * *

**(Allie)**

Peter, Ashley, and I ran forward and took care of some Telmarines. I attacked on but I was push forward by a Narnian that attacked a Telmarine that tried to kill me. Then I kicked on in the face. I heard my name be called and then I saw Aymara.

"Hey!"I said

"Nice to see your feeling better."Aymara said

I smirked the took care of a Telmarine guard. Aymara and I were back to back.

"You got my back I got yours."I asked

"Of course...but you shouldn't be out here..I mean.."Aymara started

"Your a dreamer to..Interesting."I said

* * *

**(Peter)**

I took care of a Telmarine then I looked around me. Narnain's weren't having a problem with their opponents. Caspian was slicing his while he was on his horse. Edmund was leading a group with a cross bow, how had he gotten that I wondered, shooting Telmarines that were coming out of the hole. Allie and Aymara were taking care of Telmarine gaurds together watching each others backs. Everyone was okay.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

A badger attacked a guard then another telmarine guard was getting up when Reep came forward.

"You're a mouse."The guard said

"You people have no imagination."Reep said

Reep took care of that guard.

Peter was fighting with one then he realized that something was wrong. He looked at the Telmarine lines and saw them marching forward. Caspian also noticed and moved his sword forward. Peter looked up and saw griffins carrying dwarfs with bows, they shot bows and arrows at them. The Telmarines pulled something forward and Peter wondered what was going to happen.

"Loose! Loose!"the telmarines shouted.

The contraption that the telmarines pulled forward shot arrows out and alot of them hit the Griffins they fell. Allie looked up and saw it and she felt sick remembering her old friend. Allie looked at Peter and then the two looked at Susan.

"Lucy?"Peter asked

The two saw Susan looking around then she looked the two in the eye and shook her head. Peter looked back at the battle they were trying their hardest to fight the Telmarines around them but more was coming.

"Back to the How!"Peter shouted

Edmund turned his horse around and rode over to Ashley. She grabbed his hand and Edmund pulled her onto his horse. Allie ran over to Peter and they ran together. The narnian's ran towards the howl,

"Cut off their escape!"Glozelle shouted to a group of soldiers.

Soon boulders shattered to be thrown above the group. Allie grabbed Peter's hand. He looked back at her and then he felt it the sickest feeling in his gut. The two watched as the boulders slammed into the howl.

"Brace yourselves!"Susan shouted

The Narnian's ran forward, trying to reach the howl. Allie ran to were Peter was and the two ran to the How.

"Back to the How!"A Narnian shouted

Peter stopped running when he saw a piece of ruins fly and hit the how. The How started to shake. Peter grabbed Allie's hand and pulled her into him and they watched as the how collapsed on some Narnian's. Peter and Allie were covered in sweat, they couldn't breath nor could they make their minds wrap around they might lose. They heard a loud crash and they looked up and saw a tree falling towards Susan. She slipped of the edge of the How but Trumpkin caught her. Caspian ran up and stood beside Peter and watched closely. Edmund and Ashley rode up beside Allie. The five watched with their breaths caught in their throats as a very important person hung in between life and death. Caspian and Peter shared a glance. Then Trumpkin threw Susan on a ledge where she ran to her family. Peter looked behind him, Caspian, Allie followed forward. Edmund and Ashley jumped off the horse.

"We can do this...Together...as a family!"Allie said

The others nodded they stared the telmarines. Sopespian looked at the Royal family and him himself felt something inside of him..It was fear.

"Crush them all."Sopespian said

Edmund and Ashley ran over to them. Edmund threw down the crossbow and pulled out his sword. Ashley pulled out hers. Susan got an arow ready. Peter looked at the group then he started to run forward. Everyone followed him. Everyone trusted each other knowing they would make it through the battle so they focused on what they could do and who they were fighting.

* * *

**(Lucy.)**

I was ridding through the forest. I was scared out of my mind. Was Susan okay? Did they hurt her? Was the battle going on? Was my family okay? Would I see my family again? I pressed my horse forward and then I heard something. I turned my head and saw a telmarine guard. I turned my head to the other side and saw another guard.I pressed my horse forward. It was then a lion came forward and roared. It scared my horse and I fell backwards. I landed on my back on the ground and I sat up and looked at the lion. He looked into my eyes and I thought he was looking into my soul. Soon the lion jumped over me and took care of the Telmarine soldiers. I stood up and walked over to the lion. I looked at the lion. The sunlight shinned on his mane and made him look amazing.

"Aslan!"I said happily

I ran forward and hugged him. I started laughing and he fell to the ground and hugged me back.

"I knew it was you."I said sitting Indian style in front of Aslan. "The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?"Aslan asked

When Aslan said that I felt sick to my stomach like I had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone."I said "Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."Aslan replied

"If I'd have come earlier, would everyone who died... could I have stopped that?"

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely."

"You mean you'll help?"

"Of course. As will you."

"Oh, I wish I was braver."

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness." Aslan said then stood up. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

Aslan roared and the trees started to move. It was at that moment I felt something wrong.

"Get on young one."Aslan said

I nodded and got on. Aslan took off running.

"Where are we going?"I asked

"To find someone."Aslan said

He stopped running. Thats when I saw a body, I recognized it instantly.

"DANIEL!"I shouted

I jumped off Aslan and ran to him. I had only felt this sad twice. Once when I thought Edmund was dead, and the other when I thought Allie and Ashely were dead but this was a new level. I turned to Aslan.

"Aslan. what happened?"I cried.

Aslan walked forward to me and said:

"He protected Caspian and your sister. He also protect you."

I reached into back of my cape and pulled out my secret medicine. I gave him some but his color never came back. I cried I was I to late? I would never hear his laugh, I would never hear him tease my brothers. I laid my head on his chest and started to cry.

"Daniel wake up please...Daniel..."I cried

I started to pound on his chest. I looked at his face and then I felt tears going down my face. I noticed my tears started to hit his face. I looked up and saw Aslan crying to. His tears fell and hit Daniel. Soon Daniel's color started to come back. I laid my head on his chest and started to cry and pound it again.

"Please Daniel come back to me...I need you.."I said

I heard a cough then I heard:

"Lu? is that you?"

I looked up and saw Daniel. I tackled him and then did the one thing I would never tell my brothers, I kissed Daniel. I turned away quickly blushing.

"Sorry. I'm happy your alive."I said

Daniel stood up then helped me up.

"Me to. The weirdest thing was...while I was dead I heard you voice."He said

"Alright you two. Lets go. Your family needs you."Aslan said

Daniel and I grabbed his sword and put it in his holder. Daniel turned to me and we hopped on Aslan and he took off.

* * *

**Was it good? I hope so...but tell me what you think please review..**

Comments:

Princess Of Narnia 1192:Here is your more:) Sorry it took so long.

earth17:Thanks and I hope you like the new post

princess emma of Narnia: here you go. Tell me what you think


	18. The Ending of the battle and running awa

**Here is a new chapter I hope you like it**

**Dedication to:snowcherry98, earth17, Saywhaaaat518,princess emma of narnia**

* * *

The battle was still going on. Peter, Allie, Ashley, Edmund, Caspian, Susan, Aymara and all of the other Narnia's were fighting not just for their homes and freedom now they were fighting for each other. Their loved ones they have not see nor will get to see. Allie felt her body start to grow slugish and soon she felt an arm wrap around her waist then pull her to him and slash a Telmarian gaurd. She looked and saw Edmund.

"Hey there."Allie said

"Hey you come here often?"Edmund asked

Allie smiled and the two went back to back. A telmarine was going to attack Edmund till he felt pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a dog.

"JAKE!"Allie yelled

Jake let go of the mans leg as Edmund took care of him.

"Yuck, he tasted like crap."Jake said

Ashley jumped in a fight and helped Peter.

"You okay?"Ashley asked

"Could be better, but alive."Peter replied

"I'm right there with you."

A Telmarine charged at Ashley but soon an arrow shot at him and killed him. Ashley felt something land on her shoulder only realizing it to be Harmony.

The more the family fought the more and yet they couldn't make a dent in the forces that were facing them. Edmund defeated all the Telmarians around him. Breathing heavily he looked around him and noticed that this was never going to end, without Aslan, Luc, and Daniel.

Allie fighting her hardest looked away to see Caspian fall into the hole in the ground. She looked at Susan and the two shared a look of worry. Yet they were surprised when they saw a root shoot from beside them and attack the guards around them. Peter walked over and helped Caspian up out of the hole and the two walked over to Allie and Susan who were celebrating that the trees were on their side. Allie ran over and wrapped her arms around Peter and said:

"Lucy."

Peter smiled and hugged her close as the Narnians celebrated. Ashley ran into Edmund's arms and gave him the biggest kiss, Edmund had ever had. The poor boy almost fell to the ground. The trees ended up fighting and giving everyone a break. As the Telmarnies started to run towards the bridge they had built.

"For Aslan!"Peter shouted as he stated to charge

Everyone followed Peter ready to fight for Aslan.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river."Allie heard a guard say to a commander

"We must regroup. To Beruna!"Sopespian shouted "To the bridge!"

The Narnians all ran to the bridge after the Telmarians.

* * *

**(Lucy's Prov)**

My heart was pounding as I walked on the other side of the bridge were Sopespian was. He looked at me then back at my siblings who were just now running up. I saw my brothers look at each other and give a look of confusion. I pulled out my dagger and stared down all of the Telmarnines that were trying to figure out what to do. Sopespian looked at me then at my family who were pressuring him into surrendering. At that time I heard sets of foot steps. I looked on my right side and saw Aslan, then my left I saw Daniel. Daniel pulled his sword out of his holder and aimed it at the telmarines. Daniel griped my hand that didn't have my dagger in.

"Charge!"Sopespian yelled

The Telmarnines ran forward. I felt Daniel's muscles then gave a ferocious roar and I felt Daniel relax. Sopespian stopped ridding forward on his horse and the other soldiers water started to moving and violently at that. It was at that time Daniel and I noticed the water at the end of lake that everyone could see was violently coming up, like a bridge had collapsed and all the pressure was coming up.

"What is happening?"A telmarinan guard yelled

"The river!" "Retreat!" "Back! Back!"The Telmarnines guards yelled

It was about that time that a huge man showed up, he was made of water and had a white beard.

"The River God."Daniel whispered

Everyone looked in amazement, as the River God just moved his hand across and took all Telmarines off the bridge. With that Sopespian and his horse was still on the bridge. The River God lifted up the bridge and then with that the River God and Sopespian were missing gone.

After The River God went missing with Sopespian the Telmarines surrendered. Peter told Narnians to stand on the sides and help the Telmarines up and make them turn in their weapons. While they came to talk to Aslan. I leaned into Daniel as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Jake, Harmony,Allie, Peter, Ashley, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian all walked over and keeled at Aslan's feet.

"Rise Queens and Kings of Narnia."Aslan said "And loyal guardians."

Jake, Harmony, Allie, Ashley, Peter, Edmund, and Susan stood up but Caspian staid on the ground bowing.

"All of you."Aslan said again

Everyone looked at Caspian as Caspian looked at Aslan.

"I do not think I am ready."Caspian said

"It's for that very reason I know you are."Aslan said

Caspian stood up and Daniel smiled at him while I scooted closer into Daniel's arms. The groups happy moment was soon ended when they heard sad funeral music played. Everyone looked behind them to see mice caring someone on a stretcher. Daniel and I both shared a look realizing it was Reep. I ran forward to the stretcher, when they sat him down. I gave him two drops of my flower antidote. As I stood up, Daniel walked over to me and I backed up in his arms. To tell you the truth Reep was a good friend of all of ours. Reep start to come to and all we could do was smile. He looked up at me and Daniel and said:

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you."

I looked up and Daniel and smiled, he returned it and smiled back at me. Reep looked up at Aslan and gasped.

"Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..."Reep said as he went to bow ,but stumbled forward he looked behind him and saw no tail."I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?"

Daniel smiled at me as I looked at him.

"I don't think it does that."Daniel replied

"You could have a go."Reep said

Aslan chuckled then said:

"It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."Reep said

Everyone looked at Reep like he was crazy trying to figure out something to stop. It was about that time Daniel looked at me weirdly as I was about to ask what was wrong I noticed something crawling up his shoulder. He looked and saw Harmony. Harmony sat comfortably on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."Aslan said

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things."Reep said

Aslan gave me and Daniel a look and a smile that we both returned to him and each other. It was soon another mouse spoke that caught our attention:

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

All the other mice grabbed their tails and held their swords to it.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people."Aslan said

It was quite when everyone had heard a soothing swishing sound. It was then that Reeps guards gasped and Reep look behind him and saw his tail. Reep gasped it and grabbed it saying:

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan chuckled and said:

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

I looked at Aslan then backed at Daniel and looked over to Trumpkin. Who was saying:

"Assemble on that bank! You will not be harmed! Surrender your weapons!Take off the armor!"

Trumpkin turned back to me and my family. He then started to walk towards us. When he thought he was close enough he bowed, and with that Aslan roared one of his most trembling roars ever. Trumpkin jumped a little bit at Aslan's roar.

"Do you see him now?"I asked Trumpkin

Trumpkin shot me a look that made me laugh. Aslan smiled, and I ran to hug my family. Daniel stood behind beside Aslan, I knew something was wrong with him but I couldn't place what. Allie walked over and hugged him, Edmund walked over and they clapped their hands in each others like they were getting ready for a arm wrestling competition. Peter ran and grabbed Allie around the waist and spun her around. She laughed and as Peter sat her down he kissed her which made Daniel blush a little and scratch the back of his neck. I walked over and grabbed his hand. Edmund noticed and said:

"Whats going on with you two?"

Peter and Allie stopped kissing and Peter said:

"Lu? Is something going on that we should know about?"

The two of them were walking towards us closely. Daniel gripped my hand and then he pulled me and we took off running.

"LUCY!"My brothers shouted

I was laughing at their faces as Daniel and I ran away from them.

* * *

**Comments: **

**_princess emma of narnia: I am working on it just got my laptop back from it having a virus:)_**

_**Saywhaaaat518: I'm sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter:( But I have something worse to say only about two more chapters left:( Thanks for all your support can't wait to hear how you liked this chapter**_

_**earth17: I'm sorry it took me so long and a lot of things are going to happen to Allie.**_

_**snowcherry98:Thanks I'm glad you like it and sorry about all of the grammar and spelling errors.  
**_


	19. The begining of a new age

**Hello everyone, sorry about how unactivated I have been lately. I have been applying for college's and trust me it is not fun. I hope you like this chapter:)**

**Dedications:TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES this STORY!  
**

* * *

Daniel knew that the rebuilding of Cair Paravel was going to be long and hard, yet he didn't think it was going to be this long and hard. Daniel sighed as he stretched; he was sleeping in a tree that overlooked the battle field he had just fought in a couple of days ago. Caspian had given Daniel, Edmund, and Peter a new pair of clothes to get rid of the old ones that had blood and dirt on it from the battle. Daniel really didn't feel like Peter and Edmund and all he got was a white tunic and brown bottoms. For Daniel Capsian's clothes were really too big for him to so, the shirt hung off of his a little. As Daniel looked over the old battle field he wondered where Ayamra ran off to. He hadn't seen her since he left to go find Lucy. He knew she didn't die, he could still feel her heart beat, it was normal. As Daniel started trying to go back to sleep he heard a voice:

"Daniel where are you?"

Daniel looked down and saw Queen Lucy. He smiled and then looked down at her and yelled:

"Oi, Lu I'm up here!"

Lucy looked up and smiled at him. He was glad she was okay. Lucy then sighed and said:

"I can't climb a tree in a dress, I could, but it would be very uncomfortable will you please come down from there?"

Daniel couldn't say no to her. That wasn't in his power. So he jumped down from the branch he was on and landed beside her. He noticed she was wearing a light pink dress and Daniel had to admit she looked like a Queen.

"You rang my Queen?"Daniel asked bowing a little

Lucy giggled then said:

"How many times have I told you not to call me your Queen? Anyways Aslan wants to see you."

Daniel's face dropped, he knew to Lucy he must look like a child afraid to see their father after they had done something wrong. In a way he had…Daniel gulped then said:

"Aslan wants to see me? Why? I haven't done anything."

Lucy laughed and said:

"Maybe that is why Aslan wants to see you. I have no idea why he wants to see you all I know is he wants to see you and I am suppose to lead you to him."

Daniel nodded, yet he was still nervous. The two walked in silence as they headed to the location where Aslan is. Lucy grabbed Daniel's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You'll be fine. Aslan won't hurt you."She replied

"Lu, I would hurt myself not to face Aslan."

Lucy looked at Daniel confused, but the truth was he couldn't really explain what he meant either. They finally found a clearing and there Daniel saw Aslan, lying on rock that was in the middle of the clearing. Daniel turned to Lucy and smiled kissing her temple.

"Thanks Lu, be back soon."Daniel said

Lucy watched him walk off, to her it seemed like he had changed so much in the few days the two of them had been together. She felt a lump in her throat every time she saw him and she was nervous. She had never been nervous around a boy before…was Daniel different. All she knew was Daniel looked nervous to see Aslan. Lucy needed answers so she ran to the person she knew could help her.

* * *

**(Allie and Peter)**

Peter and Allie were enjoying time together, also we were enjoying Narnia. Peter was wearing a blue tunic and a brown vest, with brown bottoms. Allie hadn't really picked hers out Peter had, it was a yellow dress, that peter said reminded him of the sun. Allie couldn't argue with him. They were walking in silence so Allie reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Allie, I'm sorry about everything."Peter said finally.

"Haven't we been over this? I forgive you!"Allie replied

Peter looked at her then said:

"I know, but I hate the fact that you are never angry at me for a long time. It makes me upset."

"Why does it make you upset?

"Because, I caused you pain and you just forgive me..."

Peter went to say something else, but Allie put a finger to his mouth and stopped him.

"No, I forgive you because, I love you and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. Peter you were scared, and truth be told you thought if you told any of us we would see you different. You were the leader of us back when we ruled so you thought you had to be the leader again. You thought you were taking burdens off of us, by not telling us you were worried and upset. You would never hurt any of us on purpose nor would you hurt the Nanina's on purpose. That's why I forgave you. Also you were jealous."

"I was not jealous."Peter said after he grabbed her hand and removed it, yet he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"You weren't? You were pretty much shooting Caspian death glares."Allie replied

Peter's checks were starting to get warm he could feel it and Allie smiled so he knew he was blushing.

"Awe, my little Pete was jealous. That's so cute."

Peter noticed how cute Allie looked at the moment. So he reached down and wrapped an arm around her waist then he let go of her hand and took that one and wrapped it around her neck. With that he bent down and kissed her. Allie kissed back quickly, that's what he loved about her she was never afraid to show him how much she cared about him. Peter knew that he had hurt her and to him it would take a life time to make it up to himself.

* * *

**(Edmund and Ashley)**

Edmund was working on his sword play with some dummies; he glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw Ashley. She was sitting in the grass drawing something; he realized something Edmund hadn't seen her drawing book lately. So he seethed his sword and walked over to her.

"Ashley, what are you drawing?"Edmund asked

Ashley quickly closed the sketch book and sat on it quickly.

"It's nothing just a flower."Ashley replied

"Just a flower, then how come you hid it so fast."

"It's no good. I messed up."

"Hardly try again."

"I don't want to show you. It's embarrassing. "

Edmund smiled then sat beside her, then laid his head in her lap.

"I love everything you do Ashley. So don't worry about being embarrassed. I think you're cuter when your embarrassed."Edmund said

Ashley felt her checks heating up and Edmund chuckled and said:

"See, that's my cute wife I remember."

Ashley grabbed her sketch pad and opened it then handed it to Edmund who was sitting up. When Edmund looked at it he saw himself. He was in battle, to tell the truth Edmund was amazed at how much ability his wife had. He sat the sketch book down and Ashley started:

"You hate it, I knew you would that's why I wasn't going to show you-"

Edmund cut her off by kissing her lips, the two fell backwards in the grass; however neither stopped the kiss.

* * *

**(Daniel)**

Daniel walked over to Aslan, his legs felt shaky and his heart was pounding. Aslan looked up and saw him and laughed.

"Ah, Daniel it's good to see you again."Aslan said

"Aslan," Daniel said dropping to the ground and bowing "It's nice to see you again."

Daniel heard Aslan chuckle then he said:

"My boy, why are you bowing? Haven't I chosen you to be my ward?"

Daniel looked up at Aslan and said:

"I am unfit to be your ward. I have done so much."

Aslan shook his head no

"My boy, I chose you because you are different. Your heart beats for others not for yourself. For this you have realized your destiny has begun to change. You have begun to realize that many people are leaving your life and new ones are coming in. You will soon have to choose between what your heart longs for."Aslan said

"What my heart longs for?"

"I think she is very pretty and a good choice for you."

Daniel felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Daniel yelled

Aslan smiled and said:

"Come here my son."

Daniel smiled and walked over to Aslan. There he climbed on the rock and laid with his back against Aslan's side.

"I missed you."Daniel said

"I was never that far away."

Daniel couldn't imagine life without Aslan.

"Aslan, I have to ask you something…I've been having problems."Daniel replied

"What kind of problems my son?"Aslan asked

"They are problems with my powers. I can hear things in the future, but now it's like I have new powers. Just the other day I was talking with Ironhoof and I moved his sword with my mind! Also, I pushed Suncloud backwards when he was picking on me."

"Your powers are just awakening. Like your sister and Allie you will be able to use them outside of Narnia, although I must say be careful because people are not all the same."

Daniel nodded then Aslan and he stood up.

"Come lets head back to camp; I can tell your getting sleepy my son."Aslan said

Daniel looked at the sun and noticed that it was starting to go down, where did time go?

* * *

**(Lucy)**

I ran into camp and tried to find someone to talk to. No luck then I bumped into someone. I heard laughter. Then I felt a hand grab mine and help me up.

"Lu, are you okay?"a voice asked

I looked up and saw Peter standing there looking at me shocked. Beside him was Allie, I wounded what was wrong with her she looked very pale. I wanted to asked her what was wrong; however she was smiling and I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Peter Allie when did you two know you were in love?" I asked

The two turned bright red then Allie smiled and bent down to my level and said:

"All I could think about was Peter, when I woke up when I went to bed. I wanted to make him smile no matter what he faced. I wanted to protect him from life itself. I felt my heart pound when he was around, I couldn't think of words, and I was always tripping over my feet."

I thought to myself. That was how I felt. I was always worried about him. He flooded my every thought. It was about that time I saw him walking up with Aslan.

"Peter, Allie, Lucy."Aslan started

It was then I noticed Susan, Caspian, Edmund, and Ashley appear.

"Ashley, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian you have all done well. My family I am so proud of you."Aslan finished

"You guys are great for Narnia. I'm glad that you guys are ruling over Narnia, I can only take one rebellion every million years."Daniel said

Everyone chuckled at that when Aslan said:

"Ah, young Daniel do not forget about what we talked about."

"I know Aslan...I'm just saying."Daniel replied

"Your highness. I would like to oppose something."Caspian said

"Speak your mind my son."Aslan said

"I would like you to help me knight someone that deserves such."Caspian replied

"Ah I see young one. I agree with you and I would be honored to help you with that."Aslan said

Daniel sighed, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. I followed him closely something was not right with him.

"Do not worry dear Lucy. The path Daniel is on will lead him to where you want to be just give him time to find himself again."Aslan said

I only nodded. Aslan knew what he was talking about right?Of course he did, he was Aslan.

* * *

**(Daniel)**

Walking through the forest is different for me now. I found myself picking up a random stick swinging it in front of me while I walked.

"Well lookie here."A voice said

I turned and saw Trumpkin.

"Ah, hello old friend."I replied

Soon I heard another voice:

"It's not good for you to be alone in the woods sire."

I looked and saw Trufflehunter.

"Aye, maybe the woods is the only safe place for me?"I replied

Trumpkin smiled and said:

"Saw ye, powers kickin in."

"Yeah, I almost hurt someone."I said

"We can not say you meant to sire. All you should know is that in time you will learn to control your powers."Trufflehunter said

"I don't have time! I can't be around them like this."I almost screamed

I was frustrated, these new powers were something my sisters never warned me of. I couldn't control them sometimes, so when I couldn't I would push the people around me away with that invisible force.

"Maybe you should come with me on an adventure then."Another voice said

I looked around and then I saw a figure coming out of the shadows. My first instinct was to reach for my sword; however, when I saw it was Ayama I didn't.

"What are you talking about?"I asked

"He's alive."Aymara replied

"What do you mean youngin?"Trumpkin asked

"Shota, he's alive!"Aymara screamed at us

Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and I just stood there in disbelief. Was Shota really still alive? If so why hadn't he shown up? We could have used him in the battle.

"He's waiting for us! We can catch up with his trail if we leave tomorrow morning."Aymara said

"We better make tracks sire."Trufflehunter said

"I'm not sure."I replied

I knew I couldn't just pack up and leave camp. I had to think about the royal family.

"He is right, Daniel and I have duties to the royal house hold. Both sides."Trumpkin said

"Tell the young queen about it and she will let you go. She loves to make you happy."Aymara said

"Her name is Queen Lucy! Aymara are you okay?"Daniel asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just can't believe my brother is still alive. I didn't mean to snap on you all. I just really missed Shota, and seeing you all fight in that battle I thought I was going to lose the only little bit of my family I had left."Aymara said

Daniel nodded; however, something still seemed off about Aymara.

"Alright, i'll talk to Lucy tonight after supper when I'm escorting her back to her room. Trumpkin talk to Caspian."I said

I looked up to see Aymara nodding her head in agreement.

"I'll go get our supplies."She said walking off

I looked at Trufflehunter and said:

"My old wise friend, will you please follow her. I fear for her safety."

Trufflehunter nodded, then walked off leaving me and Trumpkin in the woods:

"You felt it to boy?"Trumpkin asked

"Aye, lets just hope this is true. I don't want to have to take her life."Daniel said

Trumpkin nodded and the two of us started to walk back towards the castle. Trumpkin pushed me, and I pushed him back then Trumpkin jerked like he was going to attack me so I took off ruining. Trumpkin was right behind me.

* * *

**Is Shota really alive? You guys can pick..also do you want me to write about the search it's up to you all. I hope you liked this**


End file.
